Frozen
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Jack finds out that Riddicks dead, but the remains are so charred that he cant be identified properly, will her hopes of him being alive be enough, or will her doubts get the best of her?
1. Chapter 1

_I can't feel my senses,_

_I just feel the cold. _

She ran against through the sheets of rain and the whipping rains coming down in New Mecca, she was drenched in a matter of seconds, and with the wind whipping around her she would surly freeze.

_All the colors seems to fade away_

_I cant reach my soul. _

She didn't believe it, she wouldn't, he was still out there in space somewhere, running to keep her safe. There had been a body but she had not seen it personally and it was charred beyond recognition. The authorities had said it was him but she wouldn't believe it, and in her mind he couldn't die, she never even heard of him losing a battle, and he was the best damn pilot ever. Her vision had turned into black and white, he had been everything to her, he made the colors in her life stand out in her world just knowing he was alive somewhere out there.

_I would stop running,_

_If I knew there was a chance. _

She couldn't stop running, if she stopped everything would come crashing down on her, her hopes would demolish and doubts of him still being alive would take over her soul and heart and she couldn't handle that. Maybe, maybe if he appeared and stopped her from running then she could see that he was there that he had just faked his own death just like when they had came back from Devil's Planet. She would stop running if she knew, if she really knew there was a chance of him coming back to her, at least to see her graduate from college at the age of 18. Yeah she was one hell of a kid, she was smart, she could fight, and pilot, but it didn't mean shit without him.

_It tears me apart, _

_To sacrifice it all, _

_But I'm forced to let go. _

He had crashed, but only on purpose, he had crashed on a frozen planet, the body in the ship of course not his but made damn well sure that the authorities could point it out that it was him. It had been a partner of his, he had thought the cover that Jack and Imam had told would have lasted longer, longer so he could risk going back to seeing how Jack turned out, but now it seemed like he had sacrificed it all, and his thoughts tore at him of the kid he had left with a holy man. The mercs had been on his ass once again, he had to shake them off, he couldn't risk them finding out about Jack. So he was forced to let go of her, to let her think he was dead, he just hoped she didn't do anything stupid and hoped she would have enough sense to know that he wasn't dead, yet anyway.

_Tell me I'm frozen, _

_What can I do?_

_Cant tell the reasons, _

_I did it for you._

She froze as she ran to the end of town, she didn't stop though, what the hell could she do if she did? She couldn't tell him the reasons why she was crying, or why she was being stupid and running in the frozen rain and wind, but she did it for herself, and mostly for him, she didn't want to think that he didn't matter to her, even though she had let him have it when he left her.

He sat deep in a cave around a fire with his big burly coat on and roasting his fresh kill, a tiger with shined eyes came passing through the cave, he had always had a way with animals, probably because he was one himself, until recently. Slowly he removed his goggles and stared right at the tiger, it was the most gorgeous creature on earth and the most dangerous, just as he was. Finally the tiger came right up to him and sat down, he petted the tiger, and thought about Keira as he took his meat off the fire and halved it with the tiger. He was frozen, but what else more could he do, he couldn't tell her the reasons of why he did what he did, but he cared, she had taught him a little about that, he lifted his big calloused hand up to his cheek, what he found was wet and salty, he had done it for her.

_When lies turns into truth,_

_I'll sacrifice for you._

_You say that I am frozen, _

_But what can I do?_

She had hated him for telling her lies, for telling her one minute he was staying and the next;

"I'm doing this for you kid, I am sacrificing everything damn thing for you, so you can have a life, you cant have a life with me in it, you will be killed in a fucking heartbeat," she didn't care if it was the truth, she wanted him, he was as much as family as the holy man had become. She had called him cold and heartless, and a few other colorful words went along with the fight they had had the last time they had seen each other. But what could he have done differently? He only did what he thought was the best.

_I can feel your sorrow._

He could feel her sorrow, he knew she would be devastated and her heart would break but it was a part of the plan, she would show that to the world that he was dead, as she grieved for him. He just hoped she wouldn't really believe it, they had come to trust each other before he had left, and she saw first hand how strong he was and she just needed to believe that now.

_You wont forgive me,_

_But I know you'll be alright._

He knew she wouldn't forgive him now, she may have forgiven him for leaving her only if he would have went back for her, but at least he would know she would make it through it and she would be alright, she had a home and Imam to take care her.

_It tears me apart, _

_That you will never know. _

_But I have to let go. _

She found the safety of the forest, she coward in the bushes where no one could see her being torn apart by an invisible entity, he would never know how much she cared for him, he probably thought she was just a kid, that one day she would have came to her senses and had known that he wasn't one of the good guys, but she never forgot him, she never wanted to forget him, she wanted him to come back, and she was grown up, it tore her apart that he would never know that she could handle herself and he could have her beside him, he would have someone to watch his back. She cried for what seemed like an eternity, but she knew she had to let this go, she hadn't seen the charred body, and authorities were wrong, she had to believe he had set it up because he had been in trouble again and he just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of being caught again.

He was torn apart by dreams that plagued him, dreams that held her in them and shown what she could do or maybe have already done since she found out about the crash and the fact that there was a body. He woke in a cold sweat finding the tiger lying by the dying fire, he rubbed his face and laid the dried out wood on the fire, it tore him apart that she would never know or understand how deeply he cared for her, he did the only thing he could do for her, but for now he had to let it go, it would drive him mad if he didn't.

_Tell me I'm frozen,_

_What can I do?_

_Cant tell the reasons, _

_I did it for you._

_When the lies turns into truth,_

_I'll sacrifice for you. _

_You say I'm frozen, _

_But what can I do?_

_Everything slips away,_

_Shattered pieces will remain._

_When memories fade into emptiness,_

_Only time will tell its tale, _

_If it all has been in vain. _

Over the years everything in her life just slipped away, she wasn't Jack anymore, she hardly ever talked to Imam anymore, or the friends she did have, nothing but shatter pieces had remained. All her memories of her hero had faded into emptiness that she carried around with her, that was like her own shadow, the ones that he stuck to. To work out all her pain and anger she went to the gym she had made friends with the married couple who loved her, but the man had seen the change in her, depression, anger, pain, she had just one day stopped talking or did very little talking with even them. One day the man called her on it,

"Come on Jack, fight me, fight me like you used to," the man adding fuel to the burning flame he saw in her toned body,

"Jack's dead," she gritted out, she got her ass kicked that night,

"I can help control that anger, cant do much for the depression or the pain unless you tell me what its all for, or who its all for," the man explained.

Only time would tell if she would tell her tale of the man who she trusted and now had died to keep her safe, and if it all had been in vain.

I cant feel my senses,

I just feel the cold.

Frozen,

What can I do?

Frozen.

Tell me I'm frozen,

What can I do?

Cant tell the reasons,

I did it for you.

When lies turn into truth,

I'll sacrifice for you.

You say that I am frozen.

Frozen

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Frozen by Within Temptations<strong>


	2. the rush job

Keira worked on ship engines, making a good bit of money, she wore her long curly dark brown hair in a braid all the time, the man who hired her was old enough to be her father. When she had some spare money she would go to the ship junk yard and buy a ship and have it transported to the lot behind the shop, she would fix them up and sell them for a wad of cash, she even had her own shop. Since she was a genius on ships and everything electronic her ship contained the best of the best parts, it was fast it had a fool proof security system, it had 15 rooms excluding the storage and engine room, and the best navigational system in the whole planet, she had top of the med bay, all electronic and not a glitch in sight on the ship.

"She is something kid, she's a beauty, I'd give my left nut for something like her," Frank the man who hired her explained,

"It's a he, and he is an animal, just takes a woman's touch and he glides, hand both of your nuts over and he's yours," Keira smirked.

"Ha, I'm too old to own something like her, and it's a she, aint no man ever going to look that sexy," Frank patting her on the should and walking away,

"There was once," Keira mumbled out,

"Did you say something kid?" Frank asked, damn that man and his hearing, he may be old but his hearing was as sharp as nails.

"I said I was going to go get us some lunch, same as always or something different?" Keira asked.

"Hang on, I'll lock up and go with ya, we're not doing much today anyways," Frank seeming pleased for the first time, they had been busy the last couple of days, he liked a day like this once in a while. They were open 24/7, didn't matter what time it was, but if it was a rush job it was extra, any ships after 5 pm were extra, weekends were extra and Frank could do it too, it was the best spot for any ship in all the universe to be looked at because of the mechanic, she was a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

"I'll buy," Keira seriously,

"Ha, I think I'm a little old for you to be buying lunch for," Frank smirked as he followed her lead and sat on the stool in Pete's.

"Besides, I think I should buy, for probably about to piss you off," Frank seriously,

"You aint firing me are you Franky?" Keira asked.

"Gods no, I would be a fool if I ever thought such a thing, you are better than any man on ships, but what about you kid, is it something that you want to do for the rest of your life?" Frank asked.

"Its all I know how to do besides pilot," Keira shrugged as she popped the top off her beer,

"Better make it last, we're still on the clock," Frank seriously.

"Frank when are we ever not on the clock?" Keira asked,

"Good point but you are under aged," Frank pointed out, Keira looked at her watch she lived by it, it was the top of the line, it had everything, a blade, it told time in all planet systems, she could dive with it, it was her survival watch, it had everything and anything she could ever possibly need if she was stranded.

"By this time tomorrow I wont be," Keira smirked,

"Would that be New Mecca's time zone or a whole another time zone completely?" Frank laughing a little.

"It doesn't matter, probably lose my appetite anyway with what you have in mind about talking to me," Keira explained. She did have a good point,

"So spill it Franky," Keira waiting for the bomb to drop,

"Why do you throw yourself into your work, why do you hardly ever see Imam anymore and Ziza? Why do you have the most fail proof and sexy ass ship in the universe and not ever use it to go anywhere? What are you waiting for? Who are you waiting for?" Frank asked. She threw back her beer and drank it all,

"And on that note," Keira getting up and trying to walk away,

"Keira, talk to me, you can trust me, all I want to do is help," Frank grabbing her wrist.

"The one man I have ever trusted left me here and went off and got himself killed," Keira harshly as she walked away. He had done it now, she wouldnt be talking to him for about a month. As she walked out she ran into a very large man, she didn't look up at him,

"Sorry," Keira mumbled,

"No problem kid," the man strongly in a bear of a voice.

"Not a kid," Keira grumbled, he had heard her but didn't make a move to go back and give her lesson.

"What will it be?" the bar keep asked,

"Whatever is strong," the man keeping to himself,

"Know where the ship mechanic is? I need to have a rush job done," the ape of a man asked the bar keep.

"Over there is Frank, he runs the only ship garage there is on this planet," the bar keep explained.

"Hey Frank, got a customer," the bar keep shouted, Frank came over to the man who had long black hair in a pony tail and a bit scruffy around the face, with piercing blue eyes, and really built.

"What can I do you for?" Frank asked.

"I need a rush job, the engine is busted and I have to ship in the morning," the huge man explained as he finished his drink,

"Rush job, and you need her done by what time in the morning?" Frank asked,

"By 7, 8 at the latest," the man explained,

"Well, you have came to the right planet, but its going to cost ya, rush jobs are expensive and depending on how much of a rush you're talking about it doubles, think you have enough money for it?" Frank asked.

"Whatever the cost, I'm running loads," the man strongly,

"Good, alright lets see what we can do," Frank walking out. They had the ship pulled to the garage, Frank found the shop locked up,

"Damn it," Frank mumbled.

"Problem?" Blake, Frank coming to know the bear of a man's name.

"No, my mechanic is just giving me the cold shoulder, don't know why she closes off herself to everyone when I try to ask her what's wrong," Frank opening the door.

"She, you have a woman as a mechanic?" Blake asked,

"That a problem for ya?" Frank taking offense to his question.

"Guess it will have to do," Blake grumbled,

"Look, she isn't like any ordinary woman, she is a genius, just graduated college about three years ago, she does one hell of a job on ships, you should see her ship, she built it up from a junk yard, every part the best of the best," Frank explained.

"So this woman, how old is she?" Blake asked.

"She's 21 years tomorrow," Frank opening the bay door and bringing in the ship.

"You have a kid for a mechanic a woman at that?" Blake doubting this woman's knowledge, she was young, too young, be working on ships. Once he got the ship in they went into the lot.

"What's this?" Blake confused,

"She finds ships from junk yards and fixes them up and sells them for a high dollar, practically for the price I am going to charge you for the rush job," Frank smirked. He walked over to a certain ship,

"Sorry, about this," Frank banged on the ship, Blake took in the ship from the outside, it was fucking huge and fairly old, it was a ship he had even dreamed of having from time to time.

"Marius?" Blake reading the silver letters on the side of the ship,

"A man? No man's ever looked this sexy," Blake smirked,

"Try talking her that, damn it Keira, come on, got a job for ya, it's a rush!" Frank shouted. The door finally opened, he walked in and so did Blake, the door shut,

"Hey Marius, sorry about the banging," Frank serious,

"No problem Frank, who is this, a customer?" a voice deep and groggily sounded out.

"Its Blake, name's Blake, where are you?" Blake looking around,

"I'm Keira's ship mate, I was given a voice and name but really I guess you can say I am the ship's navigation system I am everywhere, I do everything but pilot, of course I do auto pilot if need be, nice to meet you Blake," Marius seriously. Blake smirked,

"Where is she hiding?" Frank asked,

"She isn't hiding she is sitting in her favorite spot, the pilot's chair, be warned she isn't in a talking mood," Marius explained.

"I know," Frank huffed, they walked to the front,

"Hey kid, got a job for ya, needs done by 6:55 in the morning, busted engine," Frank strongly. Slowly the pilot's chair swiveled around, there she was, the brooding Keira, she gazed at the customer, he did a thorough checking her out look, toned body, depression, rage, anger, but more control than he thought she had, green soul piercing eyes, her dark brown hair in a tight braid down to her waist. It was the same girl he had bumped into earlier at the bar.

"Keira, meet Blake, Blake, my genius of a mechanic, Keira," Frank introducing him, she reached out and shook his hand, she had a manly handshake,

"Sorry about bumping into you earlier, lets go see how bad she is," Keira getting up. Blake was still reeling from the shock that she, a kid had built this incredible ship.

"And you, don't ever call me a fucking kid again, I've never got that chance," Keira growled, they left the ship.

"Marius, lock up please, I'll be back tonight maybe," Keira patting the ship, she went to the garage and they followed her.


	3. Jack

She walked around the ship, looking her over,

"She isn't a bad ship, good cargo ship, lets pop the hood and see what we have to work with," Keira getting up on the stairs and moving over the nose and unlocking the nose to get to the engine. Once she saw the engine she begin to laugh sadistically, Blake looked at her, her laugh kind of reminded him of his sadistic laugh,

"What are you laughing at?" Blake confused,

"What am I laughing at? Really, I'm looking at your engine and I am laughing, not a good sign usually, pretty much you're fucked," Keira explained and went on to explained the problems the engine had wrong with it.

"Can you fix it or not?" Blake growled out,

"Not overnight, she'll have to be totally rebuilt, at least two week job and that's only if I work mainly on her the whole time," Keira explained,

"I gotta have her running by morning!" Blake bit out.

"I didn't fuck her up, whoever you got to work on her last did," Keira sternly.

"The best I can do is sell you one out back, you can trade her in and I'll cut a deal with you," Keira strongly.

"Cant you just get an engine here by morning?" Blake asked,

"No one overnights engines and has it ready in 24 hours," Frank seriously.

"Doubt you have anything I need, but your ship," Blake seriously,

"He isn't for sale," Keira growling,

"Thought as much, okay, lets take a look," Blake seriously. Keira took him back outside. They walked about size, weight, aerodynamic, size of fuel tank, easy on fuel, how much of a load it needed to carry, and med bays.

"I have two that are over qualified for the job, I have Darwin and I have…Jacqueline," Keira not wanting to part with her, she was for him, but he apparently wasn't coming back for her, or he was dead and wouldn't be needing her, it wasn't worth keeping, besides she was sitting there not doing anything but taking up space anyway.

Blake noticed the hesitation but didn't say a word,

"Lets go with Jacqueline," Blake remembering the kid he left long ago with a certain holy man, he was here, why not stop in, they didn't need to know he was there, he yearned to see her, if she was still alive, if not her would kill the holy man. Keira let him in the ship, he checked everything out,

"The security systems cant be hacked, and alerts you if there is any problems or trouble coming from miles away," Keira seriously,

"I want to fly her," Blake strongly,

"Sure, I and Frank ride as well, security protocol," Keira strongly.

"Don't trust me?" Blake smirked,

"Don't trust anyone, I learned that lesson a long time ago," Keira bit out. Frank was right something was eating this kid, something bad had happened to make her this way, so cold but full of rage.

"Sure, you are intelligent," Blake smirking,

"Come on, gotta go call for a pull and we'll take her out," Keira frowned. They went back in the shop and got a pull, she and Frank locked up and went to port.

* * *

><p><strong>In the ship<strong>

"Alright, controls are the basics, hey Jackie, wake up girl," Keira standing behind Blake who was in the pilot's chair. He flinched a little, the name had cut him to the core, she had noticed him flinch but didn't say a word.

"Keira, have company I see," a young female voice that was soothing sung out.

"Oh, Keira, is this him, is it?" Jack asked,

"He is a potential buyer, that's all," Keira growled out.

"Sorry, you have a green light for take off," Jack sung softly,

"Alright, easy with her," Keira sternly, Blake gently maneuvered her out of port and gently moved faster,

"Nice, how much you asking for her?" Blake asked,

"35," Keira quickly and strongly, he laughed.

"Nice price, little too rich, 20 for her," Blake offered, there was a giggle from Jack, a more crazy one from Keira and Frank gasped at the insult.

"Jack aint some cheap whore, you get a bonus with this ship, Jack, show him you are worth the money," Keira strongly.

"You sure?" Jack asked,

"Most def," Keira grinning sadistically. Suddenly up popped a virtual female, very gorgeous, in a sexy outfit, she looked a little like Keira herself. She wore a red mini skirt dress, Blake turned around in the chair,

"Mmm, you are a sight, arent you, Mr. ?" Jack in that soothing voice of hers,

"Keira, what's this?" Blake asked swallowing hard,

"It's a virtual… how should I say it, she'll take care of your every need," Keira laughing Frank chuckled,

"I…hm, I may need to be persuaded," Blake wanting to try her out.

"I can be very, very persuasive," Jack hummed, he felt the virtual body touching him, it was like fire, she began to crawl in his lap, she weighed just like a real body.

"Jack, not now," Keira ordered,

"Sorry," Jack giggled, the virtual young woman disappearing.

"So, like what you see?" Keira raising a brow,

"Um, 30, if you want the 35 I have to have a go at that one again," Blake clearing his throat.

"Take her back and I'll let you have her but go easy on her, you are her first," Keira explained.

"Of course," Blake smirked,

"And clean up after yourself, if you arent planning on taking her and giving me full amount then I need her presentable," Keira sternly.

"Of course," Blake turning the ship and heading for port.


	4. Giving up Jack

"Damn kid, you sure do know what you're doing with ships, makes me wonder how good of a pilot you are," Blake smirked.

"Did you just call me a…" Keira growling out,

"I think you heard wrong," Blake getting out of the ship in New Mecca's port. They had the ship pulled back to the lot, Blake got in the ship,

"You know I wouldn't just turn around and sell her to you after seeing the engine you just trashed but you seem attached already, if you do buy her, the only person who does her checkups is me, got it?" Keira asked.

"Sure thing, if you'll excuse me now," Blake shutting the door, Keira rolled her eyes and made her way to Marius.

"Hey sexy," Keira using voice recognition for the ship to let her in.

"Hey gorgeous, you seem tired," Marius explained,

"Just need a beer," Keira moving to the galley that was always stocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later<strong>_

Keira was in the gym, she was punching the bag,

"Keira, that's enough," Marius sternly.

"Cant Mar," Keira growled out,

"Hey Marius, Keira in?" Blake called out.

"Hey Blake, did you enjoy my Jackie, she is gorgeous no?" Marius asked,

"I need to talk to Keira about payment," Blake seriously.

"I'll let you in but be warned, she is on fire," Marius strongly. The door opened, Blake got in, the door shut, it locked behind him, it was pitch black,

"Straight down the hall," Marius giving him directions of where she was. Blake moved down the hall without a sound. He found a huge gym and found her doing a virtual fight with mercs, she had anger and rage, and a bit of sadness built up, her movements were an inch off, he never knew anyone who carried so much anger and rage and be able to have so much control over her marks, she had had training. She knew he was there, and when she glanced at him she was stabbed by one of the mercs, she winced,

"Stop!" Keira shouted. The virtual merc disappeared,

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked as she held her side, blood streamed through her fingers,

"You're bleeding," Blake standing in the doorway. She stumbled into the next room, took her shirt off, Blake followed, he found the wound was deep, it was a fatal wound.

"Marius help," Keira strongly, arms came out, numbed the area, and started work on her, in minutes the blood stopped running, the skin was pulled back together, Blake stared at the arms doing their work, within 15 minutes the wound was practically gone, just a scratch of a scar was left, no scabs, but a rough and smooth scar.

"Damn," Blake impressed,

"The best of the best," Keira sitting up slowly.

"So, is Jack's med bay that good?" Blake smirked,

"The ship is as good as this one, she was meant for only one other person, it doesn't matter now, yeah, the med bay is the same," Keira sitting for a minute. When she got off the table she stumbled, instinct kicked in and grabbed Blake's wrist,

"Sorry," Keira gaining her balance back, she let go of his wrist.

"No problem, though you should sit," Blake trying to reach out for her waist, she flinched,

"No, I don't like to be touch, I am fine and if you think I am going to sit here all night and play weak and do the whole 20 questions with a stranger you are going to be disappointed, everyone has questions and I wish they would leave me alone," Keira slowly walking to another room, Blake looked around at the room, he found that the layout of the ship was an escape plan, each room was connected to another room.

"Interesting kid," Blake mumbled, a smirk appearing on his lips,

"You didn't just call me a kid again," Keira growled from the other room.

"Why would I do that?" Blake moving the way he had saw her move, she had vanished. He moved to the next room, but she wasn't there,

"You looking for me?" Keira standing in the hall. Blake looked, she smirked,

"A little confused, huh? Look, you seem like an okay guy but I think you need to sign the contract and pay me and leave," Keira strongly.

"Just one question, this ship ever seen space?" Blake asked,

"When testing it, yes, very rarely do I take him out, other than making sure he is still running like he should be," Keira shrugged,

"Listen, if you are sleeping tonight you can stay in the ship, in the morning you can pay me and sign the contract and I'll give you the paper for her," Keira strongly.

"Sure," Blade going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, her beer,

"What are you doing?" Keira asked staring at him as if he had grew another head,

"You said I could stay on the ship, you didn't specify which ship," Blake throwing back the beer.

"You are not funny, I need my space tonight, and you and Frank are the reason," Keira growled out.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Blake strongly, he walked by her,

"You've got skills," Blake heading out, Keira sighed,

"I need a break Marius," Keira sliding against the wall and sitting in the floor.

"I'm here," Marius virtually appearing,

"It hurts, I cant breathe, it hurts," Keira patting her chest.

"You try to be strong all the time, you cant, you have to allow yourself to mourn, move on, it's the only thing you can do, you have people that do care, they still care about you," Marius having his arm around her.

"He isn't coming back is he? He really was killed on that planet, in that crash," Keira crying for the first time in two years.

"I don't know but why waste your time thinking he is coming back, if he is alive he is still running to keep you safe, you'll always be his Jack, listen, you need Kalib, go to his gym, train," Marius kissing her forehead. She nodded,

"Thanks Marius, hold down the fort?" Keira asked,

"Sure thing beautiful," Marius smirked.


	5. memories frozen in time

Keira had just gotten to the gym when the heavens poured down.

"Its going to be a long night," Keira looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Blake entered through the balcony, it used to be her room, he had stayed for four days, four days too long. Memories assaulted his senses, he smelt her scent but it was fading away rapidly with the scent of a new child, his Jack wasn't here and hadn't been for a very long time, Blake made his way through the room, he had smelt her depression and her tears. His hands fisted till they were white and hung from neck snapping thick arms, slowly he found Imam,

"Where the fuck is the kid?" Blake asked.

"What kid?" Imam playing dumb, Imam didn't see Riddick, just a man of raw brute strength but he would protect Jack, just because she had never been the same after that day Riddick had died, it didn't mean he gave up on her.

"Damn it holy man, where the hell is Jack?" Blake bellowed out, Imam was shocked,

"Rid…" Imam being interrupted, Blake had been so overwhelmed by memories he hadn't noticed the third person living there now, he glanced at Imam's wife. He turned back to Imam,

"I told you to protect her not replace her with another family," Blake slipping out of the house and back down to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Keira tried not to think of that night three years ago she had came running to the gym, but the pain came, she caught her breathe,

"Keira, did you come to train again?" Kalib asked, he could tell she was in pain,

"It hurts, I need to let it out," Keira softly,

"Come on, into the ring," Kalib turning on the radio, it wasn't something slow or depressing, it was fighting music.

"Don't hold back, let it out," Kalib strongly, Keira punched, kicked, tried sweeping his legs out from under him, but her punches were in vain. Kalib kept blocking her,

"Deep breathe Keira, try mixing your moves, loosen yourself up, get lost in the music," Kalib giving her a breather. She closed her eyes, she got lost in the music, she took a deep breathe and shook her arms, hands, fingers, popped her neck and then her eyes flew open. They went rounds until 7 in the morning, Keira still was pent up, but a song came on the same song that haunted her that whole horrible night;

_I cant feel my senses, _

_I just feel the cold. _

She froze on the mat, she had a wild look in her eye,

"Keira?" Kalib reaching out to touch her, she jumped the sides of the ring, landing on a knee. She glanced back up at him, he looked a few years younger, her mind was going back to that horrible night.

_All colors seem to fade away, _

_I cant reach my soul. _

She sprinted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Where's Keira, I've got to sign those papers and pay, I've got a load I need to pick up," Blake strongly.

"Don't know, was she not in the ship?" Frank asked.

"No," Blake replied,

"Then she probably went to the gym," Frank explained, Blake walked out, he scanned the empty streets. Suddenly she busted out of the gym, breaking the door off its hinges, she took off in the down pour as if an invisible entity was after her.

"I'm getting fucking tired of this kid's issues, don't got time for this shit," Blake growling, be began to run after her in the frozen down pour. Memories hit Keira, she clutched her chest as she ran.

_In this world you tried, _

_Not leaving me alone behind. _

_There's no other way, _

_I'll pray to the God's, let him stay. _

The memory of how she first shaved her head and wore goggles just like him hit her, along with the hammerheads chasing their asses.

_The memories ease _

_The pain inside _

_And now I know _

_Why…_

The memories did nothing to ease her pain inside, it just created more pain. She still didn't know or understand why he had to die to keep her safe.

_All my memories _

_Keep you near _

_Its all about us_

_Imagine you'd be here _

Yes every memory did keep him near and every memory that assaulted her was all about them. He had killed for her, those hammerheads and the merc that wanted to kill her so it would keep the hammerheads off of them. But he never wanted her blood on his hands. She had imagined he'd be here now if he was alive but he wasn't, so why was she waiting for him? Would she wait her whole life for a man who was technically already dead?

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near _

_The silent whispers _

_The silent tears _

Through the down pour and the heavy winds her eyes were tricking her, she had seen him up ahead, he was alive and she was going to catch him, it was a tiny sliver of hope still lingering, with those silver mercury eyes staring back at her.

"Where can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people,"

_Made me promise I'd try _

_To my way back in this life _

_I hope there is a way _

_To give me a sign you're okay _

She had made a silent vow to him the night she had found out he was dead, that she would try to find her way back in this life, she was just barely hanging on to the hope that there was a way for him to give her a sign that he was okay.

_Reminds me again _

_Its worth it all _

_So I can go home. _

She needed something, anything to remind her again that it was worth it all so she could be at peace and to be at home with him, its what she yearned for.

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near _

_Its all about us _

_Imagine you'd be here _

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near _

_The silent whispers _

_The silent tears _

She knew everyone whispered behind her back, she wondered if they had ever known all her silent tears were for the most dangerous, wanted man that had finally been killed.

_Together in all these memories _

_I see your smile _

_All the memories I hold dear _

_darling you know I love you _

_Till the end of time. _

Her head played all the memories they were together in, of how they playfully fought and wrestled and the nights when she snuck in his bed because the Hammerheads were chasing her. He actually smiled a time or two but what she missed the most was his crazy grin when she knew he was about to rip someone a new one. Did she love him, yes, was she willing to wait for him to come and say he wasn't dead, she had no idea.

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near _

_Its all about us _

_Imagine you'd be here _

_All of my memories _

_Keep you near _

_The silent whispers _

_The silent tears _

_All of my memories…._


	6. christmas shopping

Something barely grabbed her from behind, and the something that grabbed her made her fall and they both rolled to the ground, she fought it, thinking it was the Hammerheads after her again, but they had her by her wrists, so she couldn't hurt herself.

"Let me go," Keira shouted,

"What the fuck are you running from?" Blake asked in his deep and serious tone,

"Nothing," Keira looking up,

"He's gone damn it," Keira trying to get off of him. He held her firmly,

"Keira, there's nothing there, you were seeing things," Blake feeling her shake.

"No, he was, he was right there," Keira mumbled,

"Come on, lets get you back to your ship, you're going to catch a cold out here," Blake getting her up and in his arms, she had passed out from exhaustion half way back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Ship<strong>

"Hey, Marius, open up," Blake strongly,

"Keira's not here," Marius explained.

"She is, I'm holding her, she's soaked and needs a hot bath," Blake walking through the opening door. Virtual Marius was waiting,

"I thought for sure Kalib could have relaxed her," Marius leading the way to where a bath was already running.

"Do you know why she acts like this?" Blake confused as he took her soaked clothes off,

"Yes, I know her, I am the only thing close to a person she tells everything to, and no I can not indulge information onto you," Marius explained.

"I thought as much, but what if you are hacked, then they know who Keira is?" Blake explained.

"One flaw in that, how does any hacker out hack the best hacker there has ever been, if anyone ever tries to hack any of her security systems she has her firewalls and even if they get through those whatever system they have hacked in with is terminated by a virus even before that hacker knows about it," Marius explained.

"There are keys and codes and cracks, hell there is a glass windshield on this ship for Christ's sake!" Blake explained as he put her in the tub naked of course.

"Blake, there are no keys for these ships there are no cracks, and as for the glass windshield, it is double pane bullet proof glass," Marius seriously.

"And the ship I bought as well?" Blake asked,

"You will be safe in that ship, she built it for her fiancé who was killed on Earth, he was in the military and she still thinks he is coming back for her, its why she programmed herself as the lovely Ms. Jacqueline, his name was Jack and she wanted the ship to be named after him but she dubbed it as a female," Marius explained.

"You cant tell her I told you any of this but I worry for her," Marius explained,

"Yeah sure, secret is safe with me," Blake trying not to have pity for the kid.

"Marius?" Keira mumbled,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Marius asked,

"Um," Keira blinking, she took in her surroundings,

"What are you…" Keira being interrupted,

"Keira, be nice he was the one to find you and get you out of the cold rain," Marius explained, she glanced at him,

"Um, thanks," Keira mumbled.

"No problem, you should get some rest though," Blake grabbing a towel, she knew there was no point in standing because she was exhausted. Blake helped her out and dried her off. He took her to her room and got her some clothes on her and laid her in bed,

"Tell Frank to bring me the deed and contract for the ship," Keira sitting up. Marius sat with her, Blake walked off the ship and got everything they needed and Frank came as well.

"Alright, read this and sign, then you can pay me and leave," Keira grumbled,

"I'll also give you the deed to the other ship," Blake handing it over,

"Didn't figure you would still have it," Keira shrugged as she gave it to Frank, he checked it out, Blake signed it.

"Now, the cash," Keira strongly, Blake handed over a wad of cash, Keira counted it and so did Frank.

"Take care of her and remember, I am the only one to look at the goods under the hood," Keira strongly.

"Of course," Blake and Frank heading out, she leaned back on the wall,

"Keira," Marius strongly stated.

"Not like he's coming back, besides, I can give Imam a little for a Christmas gift this year and give Ziza some gifts, also fix up that heap that he brought in," Keira strongly.

"So, what now?" Marius asked,

"We can plan for a Christmas party," Keira shrugged.

"You're funny, I mean…" Marius being interrupted,

"Don't ask, I don't want to think right now," Keira curling into a ball. Marius laid down by her, he gently brushed her hair from her face,

"You are a good person Keira, you deserve better, if I could I would take away your pain," Marius whispered.

"You're my best friend Marius," Keira mumbled as her eye lids drifted shut,

"You are mine beautiful," Marius kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"Hey Keira, when you get a chance I need to talk to you," Frank pulling his glasses off.

"If you even think about ruining my good mood, you can just wait till next year, Christmas is in a few days and I'm going out to get gifts, also you're invited to the Christmas party me and Marius are throwing, it's the night before Christmas, want to come shopping?" Keira asked, Frank was dumbfounded,

"Um, sure," Frank getting up. He locked up and they went to the town's square bazaar.


	7. A ship's weight lifted from her shoulder

Frank took Keira to town in the sand car,

"On the way back I need to stop by at Imam's place for something," Frank explained.

"Well, why not drop this stuff off first and we can go together, I wouldn't mind seeing him and I can give him some of this cash, oh, I almost forgot, here," Keira counting out $5,000. Frank swerved the sand car.

"Keira, that's way to much," Frank shocked,

"No, its more than fair, I took business away from you so its only fair I give you something I made off that guy you are taking it, that and when I fix that ship up you can have her, and I am not taking no for an answer," Keira strongly.

"Alright, fine, you know, you can be so bullheaded and stubborn sometimes," Frank parking the sand car.

"Its only because you are much like a father to me," Keira strongly, Frank smirked,

"You are a good kid, and you are like a daughter to me, I try to look out for you the best I can," Frank getting out, Keira got out and they walked around,

"I do appreciate that, and I'm just trying to look out for you and Imam as well, that's why I am giving Imam the same amount," Keira strongly.

"Just trying to do what any daughter would huh?" Frank hanging his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," Keira smirked, they shopped for about two hours, then took the stuff back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday surprise<strong>

"So, think you can cook all that without burning it?" Frank laughing.

"With Marius I can do anything, he is great," Keira smiling,

"Thank you gorgeous," Marius's voice sounding full of pride,

"You're very much welcome handsome," Keira putting the food away.

"Well, the rest can wait, god only knows what time Imam goes to bed now," Keira ready to go,

"Or he may already be in bed, with his wife," Frank smirking,

"You have a sick and twisted mind you know that?" Keira laughing a little.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't love me so much if I didn't," Frank stepping out of the ship, Keira stepped out,

"Hold down the fort Mar," Keira patting the ship, the door closed and locked,

"Always do my little care bear," Marius explained.

"Good one," Keira laughing, when they were down the street a little ways Frank laughed a little,

"What?" Keira asked,

"Do you and him do the dirty?" Frank asked, Keira laughed,

"You just did not ask that, no, me and Marius are best friends, I can trust him," Keira explained.

"He is a machine with intelligence Keira, he isn't alive," Frank seriously.

"So your point is?" Keira asked, Frank shook his head,

"You ever think if you let him take care of the stress you have you wouldn't be so…" Frank being interrupted,

"I was raped by my biological father, it was when I was a kid, I cant just do something like that," Keira softly.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Frank strongly,

"He's not a problem anymore," Keira explained,

"Alright, well cheer up, you don't want Imam thinking I'm not treating you right," Frank patting her on the back.

"I'm going to tell him how you make me slave for you 24/7," Keira smirked,

"I let you have piss breaks though," Frank laughed a little. Keira laughed they walked into Imam's place, it was dark.

"Oh god, Frank you don't think he's already in bed do you?" Keira asked as a mental picture of Imam and his wife getting it on in bed popped in her head.

"Imam?" Keira softly,

"Surprise happy birthday Keira!" everyone shouted as the lights flew on. Keira laughed,

"You ass," Keira slapping at Frank,

"I try," Frank hugging her. Everyone came around hugging Keira, telling her happy birthday, some friends were telling her how much they had missed her. She hugged Imam tightly,

"Hey, I've been missing you my child," Imam clinching his eye tightly as he hugged her,

"I have missed you as well my father, I have something for you," Keira explained.

"Later, right now its all about you," Imam smiling,

"And those who I love and hold dear," Keira picking up Ziza,

"Jeez kid, you have grown," Keira putting her back down,

"Not a kid no more, I'm 8 now," Ziza showing her with her fingers,

"Yeah, and how much you weigh, a ton?" Keira tickling her,

"Its good to see you smiling," Imam's wife smiling,

"Wow, look at you mom, you are glowing, are you pregnant?" Keira asked,

"We are having a boy," she rubbed her belly, Keira hugged her,

"Congrats!" Keira feeling like she would break the woman if she hugged her too hard.

"Yeah, we are going to have a baby brother!" Ziza hanging onto Keira,

"How about that? You can help mom out with the stinky diapers!" Keira laughing as Ziza's face twisted into a nasty expression. A few minutes later Keira got to checking out the house, she found a huge pile of gifts for her, it was good to be home again but memories of her and Riddick started to take over again,

"Hey, you okay?" Imam asked,

"Huh, oh I'm fine, just fine, its just been a while, before I forget," Keira taking the $5,000 out she promised herself to give him,

"Here, I got rid of Jack, so I figured since I had some extra cash and you having another kid, you could use it, for Christmas for Ziza or to pay some bills or whatever," Keira shrugged.

"I thought…" Imam being interrupted,

"I cant just dwell on waiting for him to come back for me, besides, she was just sitting there and gathering rust," Keira shaking her head,

"You know he did the right thing leaving you with me, he knew you would be hurt," Imam explained.

"I know Imam, listen, its my birthday, lets have some fun instead of dreaming of things that can never be," Keira trying to put on the best smile she could.

"Thank you Keira for looking out for me, you are a good daughter," Imam pocketing the money,

"I just wanted to help you guys out, you have been a great family to me," Keira smirking. She went to catch up with her friends to try and relieve herself of the memories that were eating at her. They had their snacks and drinks, then the cake.

"Make a wish Keira," Imam having lit the candles, she frowned as she wished that Riddick was there, celebrating her 21 birthday, it was the most important one to a girl, a special one, she deserved something special, from someone special. She blew the candles out, everyone clapped, when the lights were turned back on she had tears in her eyes but she smirked,

"Alright, gifts," Frank giving her his, she opened the leather wrap to find two brand new shivs that she had been eying at the market,

"Thanks Franky," she laughed a little,

"I dove for them when you weren't looking, thought you would catching me buying them," Frank trying to make her smile. She cracked a small one and opened the rest, most were blades she had been wanting, and then some girly clothes from Imam's wife, Ziza had made her a special friendship bracelet from a kit that she had to play with,

"See, I have one too, now you cant forget about me, and every time you look at it you can come over and play with me," Ziza having missed her big sister.

"Of course, but I didn't forget about you, I was just busy at the garage, I promise I will sneak away and see you more often," Keira whispering to her,

"Good," Ziza hugging her. They finally cut the cake,

"Before you guys dig into the cake, me and Marius are having a Christmas party at the ship, you guys are all invited, it starts at 6 on the night before Christmas, bring gifts, we are doing a game with them," Keira smiling.

"When did we get so special that you are going to spend so much time with you?" one of her friends asked,

"Just say I have missed you guys and I want to see you for party," Keira smirked. A few minutes later after things were winding down, Keira snuck up to her old room which had been given to Ziza now. Keeping a smiling good mood front in front of everyone on her birthday was exhausting, living had been exhausting for her lately, so many questions she couldn't answer, she didn't want to answer, only a few people knew the truth about her, and why it was so hard to carry on, they couldn't even understand, she hit play on the radio, then walked out to the balcony.

_I don't know where I'm at _

_I'm standing at the back _

_And I'm tired of waiting_

She lost herself, she didn't know where she was at, just standing at the back of everything and she was tired of waiting for him, of waiting for him to come and get her.

_Waiting here in line _

_Hoping that I'll find _

_What I've been chasing_

She had waited patiently in line for hope, hope that she would find what she hadn't really chased, if she had maybe she would have found him, and he could see she wasn't just some kid who was scared to death of the hammerheads that had chased them on that planet so long ago, maybe he wouldn't have had to die to keep her safe, she could fight now, she had instincts of a killer animal now.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try _

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

This morning she woke up and was determined it was a brand new day, she was going to be happy, have a positive outlook on life, she knew she still had people who cared about her, family that she hadn't seen in a year, but had sent money to so she could help them out. She had smarts, she had three degrees, one in electronics, one in piloting, and one working on the ship engines. She had shot for the sky for Riddick, but she didn't understand why she was stuck on the ground, she didn't know why she tried when she knew she was going to fall down at the end of the day.

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown _

_I never know why _

_Its coming down, down, down_

She had spread her wings today in a long time, with the feel good attitude, and she had shocked Frank and it felt good to feel the warmth of the sunshine, it felt so good that she thought she could fly, so why was she back to the same place, why was she drowning in all her hopes of him coming back and the doubts taking that hope away and telling her that he was dead, that he was dead and that's why he wasn't coming back for her. She never knew why, and it was coming down, coming down like that hard cold freezing rain.

_Not ready to let go _

_Cause then I'd never know _

_What I could be missing _

The truth was she wasn't ready to let go, to let him go, cause she then she'd never know what she could be missing, she wanted to know what he had done through those years he had been absent from her life, did he ever think about her? She knew that he thought about her, it was because of her that he had ran, to keep her safe, but had he ever wondered what she had turned out to be like? Didn't he know that she was still there waiting for him, waiting until he deemed it was safe for her to have her by his side, or did he even want her by her side? Was she just some kid to him, some weakness in his life?

_But I'm missing way too much _

_So when do I give up _

_What I've been wishing for_

She was already missing way too much of her life, she could have a potential relationship right now, or she could be up there in space with Marius running loads, or traveling from planet to planet to see what else was out there, there was more than just New Mecca. But when did she give up, when would she give up what she had always wished for in her life? All her life she had wanted one thing, every birthday she had wished that he would have been able to be there to share it with him, for him to give her the okay that she could come along with him, and that she wouldn't have to worry about him leaving her again.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground _

_So why do I try _

_I know I'm gonna fall down _

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown _

_I'll never know why _

_Its coming down, down, down_

_Oh why _

_I'm coming down, down, down_

_Cant find another way around _

She had tried to pick herself up when standing was not an easy task, but she was still coming down, down, just like the rain, and down just like her hot angry and sad tears that fell so many times for that man. She couldn't find another way around it, she was always on the ground where she had started from, the ground.

_I don't wanna hear the sound _

_Of losing what I never found _

She knew Imam was behind her making his way out onto the balcony,

"Beautiful night out tonight isn't it?" Iman asked,

"Yeah, a nice clear sky, makes navigating by the star system a whole lot easier," Keira explained softly,

"So why are you still here Keira, why not go look for him?" Imam asked,

"Did once, not long after the crash, I went to the planet he crashed on, searched for him on that planet but never found any sign of him there," Keira mumbled.

"The man you tear yourself apart over, he isn't…" Imam being interrupted,

"No, Imam I don't want to hear the sound of losing what I never found to begin with, I know he is out there somewhere, he is still protecting, still running because he is so afraid that I will be captured and I will be used for information of his whereabouts or be used as bait to lure him out, he isn't dead," Keira walking away.

"He was here just last night Keira," Imam explained, Keira gasped, slowly she turned her head, but didn't look at him,

"How do you know?" Keira's voice trembled.

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_Why do I try _

_I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown _

_I'll never know why _

_Its coming down, down, down _

Keira didn't know if she wanted to shoot for the sky of information Imam had about the man who had saved her and him a long time ago, she couldn't be given false hope of him actually being there in the same house she was in right now, just so she could be stuck on the ground again where her tears and the pouring rain had been soaked on so many times. Why did she even think of trying to get this information when she knew she was going to fall down?

"He must have came through the balcony because he had told me to protect you and not have you replaced with another family and he used your name, Jack, he called me holy man," Imam explained. It had sounded a lot like Riddick,

"What did he look like," Keira turning her back to Imam, she felt him come closer to try to comfort her.

"His eyes weren't shine, he had long dark hair in a pony tail, and facial hair, a huge man, with raw and brute strength, but the same bellowing deadly voice, it was him Keira," Imam so adamantly set on that this man had been the one she had longed for over the years. Keira let out a breath, a breath she didn't know she had held, she fell to her knees to the floor, she held herself as she cried so hard. He had been the man known as Blake, and he had been there the entire time by her side through her pain, though he had no idea she was in pain over him. Imam held her tight trying to shush her, she wasn't crying out of fear of never seeing him again or the thoughts that plagued her that she never wanted to believe, she cried because he had came, cried because he had gotten the ship that she had made for him anyways, and cried because he had left without her.

_I shot for the sky, _

_I'm stuck on the ground_


	8. who Blake really is

He had wondered about the strange kid who had sold him the ship. He was reminded of the kid who was never afraid of him, who had wanted to be just like him, right down to the shined eyes.

"Where can I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta kill a few people then get sent to a maximum security prison where they tell ya you'll never see daylight again,"

"I can do it,"

Jack had been a cute kid, a determined kid to get what she waned, with a mouth on her, and survival instincts, from what he gathered she had ran away from home, giving her street smarts at a very young age. He had later come to find out that she had killed her father after he had passed out from raping her. He had never wanted to introduce her to the life he led, but it had already been a fact that she had killed already, to protect herself and then have to turn around and run. Riddick wondered if Jack had been in the same pain as Keira was going through, tearing herself apart from the inside over his supposed death. He wondered if Jack still had that blazing fire of determination she had as a kid, if she was anything like she was back then she wouldn't have rested until she had him, until she had her answers and until she knew the truth that he was alive all this time. Maybe she hadn't been at the holy man's house because she was already out looking for him. Keira interested him though and he wanted to know more about the genius, he tried to look up information on her but the name came up blocked.

"You are being a naughty boy Blake," Jack's soothing voice came out.

"She just interests me, I want more information on her," Blake getting irritated. Jack became virtual,

"I can relieve that stress for you, Blake," Jack walking up behind him.

"Damn it, stop calling me that," Blake growled,

"Stop calling you what, by your name?" Jack asked.

"My name isn't Blake," a deep low predatory voice came out,

"What?" Jack confused, he slowly turned around and stared at her with shined eyes, she gasped,

"You are him, you're Riddick, you are the one who makes her tear herself apart," Jack softly.

"Who are you talking about?" Riddick growled out,

"Keira she has been tearing herself apart wondering if you were still alive and when you were coming back, she had this ship and me made for you," Jack getting all emotional.

"Excuse me? What does Keira have to do with me or Jack for that matter?" Riddick getting tired of getting skull fucked as he put it.

"Keira and your Jack are the same person, Jack told me and Marius about how you died in a crash, and she explained to us that her heart was ripped out when she heard the news from Imam in the newspaper, she said she died that night before her 18th birthday and Keira had been born from Jack's ashes to wait and see if you were really dead," Jack explained.

"You are telling me that Keira is Jack, the kid I dropped off in New Mecca?" Riddick asked,

"Yes, and ever since the news of your death she has been at war with herself, trying to cling to hope of any signs you might still be alive with doubts of you still being alive because you hadn't came back," Jack's voice trembling. He stared at the young woman who was programmed after jack. Riddick rubbed his face, now he was exhausted,

"I was trying to keep her safe, I thought…" Riddick being interrupted,

"She knows Riddick, she knows you did it because you didn't want her captured by mercs, used for information on your whereabouts, then left for bait to drag you out from hiding," Jack explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Riddick confused,

"I'm her, I was programmed by her, she is my best friend, me and Marius are the only ones she talked to when she shut down and shut herself off from everyone who she care about, I'm so glad you're alive," virtual Jack hugging him. Riddick hugged her back gently,

"So she built you for me? She built me this ship to keep me safe?" Riddick asked,

"Yes, she must have seen something in you to give me to you, she's had better offers on me but never let me go," Jack mumbled.

"Or she finally gave over to her doubts and let me go," Riddick pulling away,

"Didn't you try going to Imam's and talking to him?" Jack asked.

"My instincts kicked in and I got angry that he had replaced her with another family," Riddick explained,

"By now she knows who Blake really is," Jack sitting in the copilot's chair.

"How would you know?" Riddick confused again,

"Tonight Imam is throwing her a surprise birthday party, she's over there right now, wishing the same wish that she has wished for every year and its never came true," Jack softly as she stared at the stars.

"That I would be able to celebrate her birthday with her and erase all her doubts of me being dead," Riddick knowing Jack.

"And to be by your side in your travels," Jack strongly,

"Christ kid, who would have thought you cared for a conman like me still as much as you ever did," Riddick leaning back in his chair.

"You were family and you just left her, she blames herself for your supposedly death," Jack explained.

"She's smarter than that, she made you and Marius didn't she?" Riddick pointed out.

"She just bettered herself for you, for when you came back you could see she had the survival instincts to keep herself from getting killed," Jack softly.

"I want to contact Marius, I have to see her," Riddick demanded,

"Very well, screen online, contact Marius Butcher Bay," Jack ordered, Riddick smirked,

"She modified Marius after you if you're wondering," Jack explained.

"I kind of guessed," Riddick in a boasting voice,

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Marius being virtual,

"Is Keira there? I have an old friend who wants to talk," Jack seriously,

"She isn't, she's at Imam's place, Blake can leave a message if he wants," Marius explained.

"You're on big guy," Jack explained, Riddick just stared at Marius,

"Hi, Jack, by now you have already heard, I'm not dead kid, and you can stop beating yourself up over me, after I finish this run I'll be back to get you, for once your birthday wish came through, happy 21st birthday Jack," Riddick smirked.

"You're Riddick!" Marius stopping the recording,

"In the flesh, just a bit more hairy though, do me a favor, she may not be ready for seeing me but ignore her orders for once and contact me when she gets this, she needs it Marius," Riddick ordered.

"Yeah, sure thing, I guess you got your ship after all," Marius smirked,

"Keep my Keira safe, Marius Bay," Riddick cutting communication.

"I cant believe that Keira is Jack," Riddick mumbled,

"Keira grew up, she isn't a kid anymore," Jack growling out. Riddick glanced over at Jack,

"I guess she isn't, she has gotten to be gorgeous," Riddick shocked, could he really love his Jack the way she seemed to love him?


	9. A sign from the big guy himself

Thanks to all of you who are reading, and a chocolate cupcake with a shiny red cherry on top for those who are reviewing. hope you guys pass the word around about the story if you like !

* * *

><p>"Hey Marius," Keira grumbled,<p>

"Hey beautiful, didn't you have a good time?" Marius asked, the door opened,

"It was exhausting," Keira rubbing her face, she went to sit down and sat in the pilot's chair, and up popped the screen,

"Hi Jack, by now you already heard, I'm not dead kid and you can stop beating yourself up over me, after I finish this run I'll be back to get you, for once your birthday wish came through, happy 21st birthday Jack," Riddick smirking with those silvery mercury pooling eyes staring at her. Keira slowly reached out and touched the screen.

"I miss you Riddick," Keira mumbled,

"Erase message," Keira grumbled,

"Keira?" Marius confused,

"Cant have anything linking me to him, no one can find out he is alive," Keira getting up from the pilot chair.

"Patch me through," Marius stated,

"Marius don't!" Keira shouted, but it was too late, Keira walked away,

"Jack," a voice bellowed out, she remembered when she was about to be in trouble he would sound her name out like he had just did.

"Not a kid anymore and Jack's dead, she died the night you broke her heart with the news of your death, that crap ain't going to work on me now," Keira's voice wavering,

"Keira may have been born but I still miss my Jack," Riddick confessed. Keira was losing the fight, the fight to be strong in his presence,

"Your Jack grew up to be a stronger person, she hurt every fucking day because she was tearing herself up not knowing if you were alive or dead, do you have any idea?" Keira balling her fist up.

"I'm here now Keira, you don't have to put yourself through the hell I saw you in, I am alive," Riddick deeply explained.

"But you left, you left me again, you should have tried finding me, you should have fucking looked harder!" Keira irate, Riddick smirked,

"What the fuck are you laughing at? You think this is fucking funny? Keira whipping around and staring at the screen with silent tears running down her face.

"I was smiling because you never lost that fire you had when you were a kid, Keira, what the hell are those for?" Riddick asked as he saw tears sparkling her face.

"What do you think, you fucking bastard? I fucking missed you and you left again without even a fucking word!" Keira angrily.

"I missed you too Jack," Riddick seriously, slowly she moved to the pilot's chair,

"You're all ugly now," Keira softly, he chuckled,

"Had to do it, my shiny bald head was getting me in trouble, but the years have been good to you, its been a long time since I've seen gorgeous," Riddick growling possessively.

"So what do we do now?" Keira asked,

"You don't do a damn thing and just wait for my run to be done with, I'll pick you up in four days," Riddick strongly.

"Right, the day after Christmas," Keira wiping her face off, she reached for the screen, he did the same,

"Hang tight a little longer, kid," Riddick smirked,

"I'm not a kid!" Keira growling,

"You are nine years younger than me, it makes you a kid, doesn't stop me from bringing you along for the ride, take care of yourself till then, Keira," Riddick explained.

"Watch your back, you big ape," Keira watching those silvery mercury eyes stare at her till Jack and Marius ended communication. Keira was for once in her life happy, unbelievably happy, she may have not gotten him for her birthday but she got what she had been searching and waiting for this entire time, a sign he was still alive, from the big bad himself.


	10. Christmas Party spoiled

Keira slept peacefully, something she hadn't done since he had left her. The next morning she started cooking for the part, it was a day early but she wanted to get a jump on things early and since Frank was officially closed, he came over.

"Hey Marius, what's going on in here?" Frank confused,

"What?" Marius shouted over the music,

"I said… turn down the damn music!" Frank screamed. Marius turned it down,

"I asked ya what was going on in here?" Frank asked again.

"Oh, just cooking, then wrapping gifts, Keira's in a good mood, she talked to Blake last night," Marius explained. By now Frank had figured it out because of handwriting on the deed to the other ship.

"That's incredible!" Frank excited for her, she deserved to be happy and if the most dangerous conman in all the universe had been the power to make her happy then more power to him.

"What's incredible, and where the hell is my music?" Keira asked,

"Sorry, Frank is here, he knows you talked to you know who last night," Marius seriously.

"So now you know why I distant myself most of the time," Keira strongly, Frank came over and hugged her,

"So no more pouty Keira?" Frank asked,

"No more pouty Keira," Keira smirked,

"Great, then you can have some fun for Christmas, come on, let see what you have cooking in here," Frank hanging on her shoulder. They walked into the full galley she had and everything was smelling good,

"Think you have enough?" Frank asked,

"Just getting started, the rest I am cooking tomorrow," Keira seriously,

"And no, she isn't joking," Marius explained,

"Damn woman you going all out this year," Frank laughed,

"In a good mood this year," Keira shrugged,

"Then Marius turn up the music and lets dance!" Frank seriously. The music turned up, Keira stirred some pots and then was swooped away by Frank, then Marius had a turn, and then back to Frank and back to stirring the pots. It was busy up until the Christmas party. Frank hung decorations in the ship and then Frank had the idea of going and picking out a tree to decorate so Keira and Frank went and got a tree and spent the night decorating it. The day before Christmas she was exhausted, she had wrapped all the gifts then stuck them under the tree, they were doing Christmas with Imam and his wife and Ziza first. Frank had helped wrapped Ziza's gifts, then finished the decorating. By that night the food was smelling the whole ship up, gifts under the tree and decorations were hung.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas party<strong>

Keira waited in the pilot's chair for her company and smiled as she remembered who she had talked to on her birthday.

"You look like you're in love kid," Frank smirked,

"I am, I really…honestly I don't know, I've just waited for him all this time, could I really be in love with him?" Keira thought out loud.

"Well, if you're not then you've wasted all that time pouting for nothing," Frank chuckled.

"I guess but he actually trusts me," Keira explained,

"What about you, do you still trust him, trust him not to dump you off somewhere when things start getting rough again?" Frank asked. Keira didn't know what to say, and before she could answer Imam and the rest of her family came in,

"Hey guys, come on in, I'll show you where the Christmas tree is," Keira explained. Frank followed them and they winded up in the gym where cushions waited for them to be sat on. Virtual Marius joined them,

"Guys this is Marius, Marius, that's dad, mom, and my little sister, Ziza," Keira explained. Imam shook his virtual hand,

"Wow, you feel real," Imam explained,

"Keira made me this way," Marius explained.

"Okay, Ziza, want to help me give out mom and dad their gifts?" Keira asked,

"Yeah," Ziza smiling, Keira and Ziza gave out the gifts, Frank got a couple of gifts since he was considered family. After they finished opening them it was Ziza's turn,

"Okay Ziza, rest under the tree there are all yours, go dig in," Keira smirked, she giggled and hugged Keira's neck,

"Thank you sis, you're the best," Ziza skipping over to them, she started shaking them and picking out which one she wanted first. Keira smirked,

"Get me the camera, I wanna get some pictures of her, she is just so cute," Keira laughing, Marius got her the camera and she started taking pictures of her, then got one of herself and Marius making faces at each other, and then with a nice smile. She took some of Imam and his wife with Ziza and then Frank with all of them. Again Keira got another piece of handmade jewelry from Ziza this time a leather choker with a charm on it,

"Its pretty, thank you Ziza," Keira smiling, she had actually loved the gifts that Ziza had made her, she was a very smart little girl, and good with her hands it seemed to be. Keira had Marius put the choker on her, she looked at her watch, it was about time her friends were showing up,

"Keira, trouble, necromongers coming," Marius alerting them.

"Um, okay…fuck, Frank take Darwin, he is yours! Imam get them strapped in now, Frank what the hell are you still doing on this ship, get your ass moving!" Keira practically shoving him out the door, then she saw it, her friends running toward them, running as if their lives depended on it.

"Go, Frank, let them ride on with you," Keira shouted, they followed Frank to Darwin,

"Darwin open up, got necros on our asses, let us in!" Frank shouted,

"Fuck," Darwin not hesitating a minute longer opened the door and let them in, the door closed and locked. Frank ordered them to get down or to strap in and hang on then took off straight up slowly, and he hovered, waiting for Keira,

"Keira, Cat and David are still out there," Kalib her trainer shouted,

"Damn it, alright, keep the door locked till I get back, if they reach the ship first let them in, got it Marius?" Keira bolting out, Marius shut the door,

"What are you?" Kalib looking at Marius's virtual self,

"In a word, this ship, go strap in," Marius ordered, Kalib got his wife over to a chair and they strapped in.

"Damn it Keira," Marius worriedly, meanwhile Keira stuck to the shadows, she found Cat and David making their way toward the ship, Cat fell, Keira rolled her eyes, she ran to David who was trying to help her up, Keira got her up,

"Run, go, get on my ship, his name is Marius, address him by name and he will let you in," Keira shouted, they nodded, and David grabbed Cat up in his arms and took off. Necros were right on their asses, Keira was running behind David who had Cat in his arms,

"Come on David, pick it up, don't look back, get to the ship," Keira rushing him, she knew not to mess with these things, these things were hard to kill, since they were somehow already dead. Keira was hit in the shoulder,

"God damn bastards! Keep running David, don't stop!" Keira flipping in the air and flipping over the three necros that were after them. Keira fought for her life, she kicked them in the head, a blade came out from the toe of her combat boots, she shoved shivs in the fatal areas on their bodies and finally she broke their necks which was more effective than any blade,

"Did not know who the fuck you're messing with," Keira sprinting to the ship,

"Marius," Keira shouted when she hit the lot, he opened the door and she hit the ship still running.

"Marius do we have a green light?" Keira asked,

"Yeah, go!" Marius shouted. Keira went straight up with the ship, she let Darwin follow her to another planet, five planets away from New Mecca.


	11. Hacking the necros ship

They docked on Signo,

"Marius, did we have anyone on our ass?" Keira asked,

"I didn't pick anything up, I think the necros were more concerned about the rest of the people that were there on the planet," Marius explained.

"Good, it buys us some time, patch through to Darwin," Keira ordered,

"Keira, what the hell? You're hurt," Frank seeing her wounded shoulder,

"Had to get Cat and David, get off your ass and come get everyone from my ship, then I want you gone," Keira strongly.

"What are you going to do?" Frank asked,

"I'm going to kill the leader," Keira strongly explained as she cut communication. Frank knew she was asking for trouble, but he followed orders, he got out and came to Marius, the door opened, Keira had her family and the rest of her friends that had straggled behind moved to Frank's ship, sending with them what was still edible from the Christmas dinner they never got to eat, she also sent them food supplies.

"Frank I want you to get out of here, somewhere safe, if you have to hang out in space till I contact you," Keira strongly.

"Maybe you should call for backup," Frank suggested, he hugged Keira and left the ship. Calling for backup didn't seem so bad, maybe she could call him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Riddick had dropped his load and on his way back to New Mecca, he fell asleep. A strangely warrior dressed young woman came to him in his dreams.

"I think you know who done this to Furyans, its time you woke up, and when you truly awake you'll remember, but its going to hurt," the woman pressing her hand to his chest. His pilot chair shook hard, he screamed out, Jack the navigational system was concerned,

"Riddick, Riddick wake up!" Jack shouted. Suddenly everything stopped, Riddick woke up, he rubbed his face with one hand,

"Damn," Riddick growled.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked,

"I'm fine, I need a shower," Riddick rubbing his burning chest. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. An hour later he came out in a towel dripping wet, virtual Jack gasped, she stared, starting at his feet, and worked her way up to his huge muscular chest and abs, when she got to his head and face all the hair on his face and head were gone. She was trying to say something but she looked like a fish out of water gasping for air, suffocating.

"Jack spit it out," Riddick smirked, she pointed to the screen, he stomped over to the dash panel, he had still not figured out what the dream was all about, but he saw live footage of New Mecca, it was on fire and some in ruins.

"Keira!" Riddick growled, just then a communication link from Marius popped up,

"Riddick," Keira gasped, shocked to find him back to normal.

"What the fuck is going on, you okay?" Riddick growled, seeing her shoulder.

"I'm fine, necros took over New Mecca, had a whole lotta necro fire power too, I'm going after them, Jack lock onto my coordinates, I need backup Riddick, wait, what the hell is that?" Keira confused as she pointed to the handprint on his chest,

"He's a Furyan," Jack stated,

"I see, I'll see ya when you show up," Keira cutting communications.

"Keira!" Riddick bellowed, he didn't even have the chance to decline in helping her, she automatically thought he was going to show up, like it was his fight. His fist turned white, he thought about it, if he didn't help her a. she would be killed, and b. there wouldn't be a safe place for even him to land when he wanted to.

"Fuck," Riddick grumbled,

"Come on lover boy, gotta get dressed if you are going to fight," Jack pushing him out of the chair. Jack had locked onto Marius, now Jack was auto piloting the ship and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Furyan?<strong>

"Go get that fixed, I know the drill, get in, get the coordinates and get out, easy as can be," Marius smirked, he kissed her forehead and pushed her toward the direction of the med bay and to get a shower. Keira fell asleep while on the table in med bay, but she had a strange dream. The same young warrior dressed woman came to her,

"You know who killed the Furyans and when you wake, truly awake you'll remember too, but you can not defeat him alone, you'll need a male Furyan's help," the young woman marking her with her hand. The table shook hard, Keira screamed as the invisible handprint that had always been there on her skin started to glow and burn. Marius couldn't stand to hear her in pain but he knew she had to go through the transformation, it was who she had been all along, the transformation was just occurring sooner in her life. Keira woke up gasping for air, her chest and eyes were on fire, she tried rubbing her eyes but Marius stopped her.

"Lights off," Marius commanded,

"Slowly open your eyes," Marius strongly, slowly she opened her eyes,

"What's happening to me Marius?" Keira whimpered,

"You're alright babe, this is who you have always been, a Furyan, sit still a minute," Marius leaving, she blinked a few times, this was what it was like to see in the dark, Keira looked at her hands,

"Very weird," Keira mumbled, Marius returned with an old pair of goggles.

"Here, you'll have to wear these now," Marius explained, she put them on,

"Lights 30%," Marius shouted, Keira blinked some more,

"Did you…" Keira being interrupted,

"I did, we are following safely behind, when they station, I'll get us closer," Marius explained.

"Are you going to be able to do this now?" Marius asked,

"I've got to, they killed everyone in New Mecca, Imam probably doesn't even have a home to go back to, and if someone doesn't do something they will convert or kill everyone in the universe," Keira explained. Marius had no reply after that, he knew then that she had to do it, her mind was made up, there was no changing it. She got off the table and walked to the pilot's chair, she didn't even see the necro's ship.

"Hey Marius, what do we even know about them, other than the only way to kill one is go for the head area?" Keira asked.

"I don't know anymore than you do, maybe you can hack into their ship, disengage a few thing, give yourself and Riddick some advantage since you guys can see in the dark I would start with the lights," Marius explained. Keira thought about it, she set up live coordinate links from one of the ships from the ones that were still in New Mecca and started hacking from that ship, just in case the necros had their ship protected it wouldn't destroy Marius. She stopped the engines on the necro ship then worked on destroying the locking systems only after the fact she had locked all the doors down and in a sense broke the key off in their locks, trapping at least some of the necros in the room, although, she left the front and back doors open, which led nowhere but into the darkness of the unknown called space. However if Keira knew Riddick they wouldn't be going through the only doors that were left wide open, they would clearly expect that. She wanted to throw these monsters for a loop, of course she remember Riddick's favorite word for it "skull fucked," he had probably liked it Johns being so scared of him, yeah Johns was a big bad merc that thought he was hot shit but where was he now? The hammerheads had gotten him after he had lost a fight with Riddick because his mouth had gotten him there, talking about the kid that way.

"Must have made a good impression on him," Keira thinking out loud,

"You must have done something right," Marius smirked,

"Move us over this ship, I'll worm my way through the vents," Keira explained as she studied a blue print on the screen of their ship, Marius moved them, silently gliding over top of the ship. Keira moved down to the necro ship on a harness, then silently she unhooked and Marius brought the harness back in the ship and started to move away but Jack had came up beside him. Keira had already moved her way inside the vents and found an unoccupied room, she gently jumped down and found it was a weapon room with the ugly suits and armor they wore, she thought it was the perfect cover but had to figure out how to get out of the locked door without being too noticeable, or else they might think she was attacking.

_~There's countless warriors, surely the Lord Marshal doesn't know everyone in this big place, I'll use the cover as an angry soldier and break the door down and demand what's going on.~ _Keira thought to herself. She had her watch on, she took it off and laid it down, she got into the suit that was practically her size it was so scary. She picked up her watch

"Contact Marius," Keira whispered.

"Keira I'm here, need Riddick?" Marius softly,

"Yeah, tell him I am creating a diversion, tell him to get down to the front door on the ship, and wait for my signal," Keira whispered,

"Gottcha, be careful Keira," Marius strongly.

"Hang tight, you'll have to tell me when he gets there so I can bust through," Keira explained.

"Right," Marius talking to Riddick, Riddick made his way down to the door and hid on the side of the ship, he jerked on the rope,

"Okay, go," Marius whispered. Keira hid her watch under the suit, she threw on a helmet that covered her neck so they couldn't see that she wasn't a covert. She grabbed one of the weird weapons and started hacking away at the door. Everyone's attention was turned toward the noise, Riddick took his opportunity to unhook and silently jump in the ship and move to the shadows, which was easy enough since the lights had been taken out.


	12. Keira's death or is it?

Silently he moved around, he had removed the goggles from his eyes so he could see the heat signatures from the bodies, sure they had been converted but they were still carrying heat in their bodies, he wasn't sure how though. He praised Keira for disengaging the lights but how was she going to see? Keira was thankful for those blue contacts she had gotten once because she liked the color and wanted to change her eye color, she had them in now so she wouldn't give herself away to the converts or Lord Marshal, she finally busted through the door,

"What the hell is going on?" she angrily imitating Frank's voice.

"Who are you?" Lord Marshal asked,

"I am one of your newest soldiers my lord," Keira deep and strongly.

"You're name soldier," Lord Marshal stated,

"Richard, why was I locked in the weapons room?" Keira still angry.

"This whole ship has been disengaged, the only doors open are the front door and the back door," one of the other soldiers explained, she moved like she was one of them.

"Do you know if we are under attack?" Keira again asked,

"We have checked all the areas outside, its clear," another guard explained.

"What do you purpose my lord?" Keira asked standing on the balcony above him,

"Stay close, in case of an attack," Lord Marshal explained,

"Of course," Keira not moving, Riddick moved carefully through the converts,

"I gave you an order soldier," Lord Marshal explained.

"And I am doing just as you have asked my lord, you have men already surrounding you from your position, with a man up on a level, a surprise attack will not be seen," Keira explained.

"Very good… Richard wasn't it?" Lord Marshal asked,

"Yes my lord," Keira sounding very confident in being a man.

"I shall make you a general in my army, impressive style," Lord Marshal smiling.

"I am grateful to you my lord," Keira strongly, Riddick moved in for the kill but the Lord Marshal surprised him throwing Riddick away, no one moved to help their lord, another of his soldiers was planning to kill him and would strike him when given the perfect opportunity, Keira removed the contacts and could see in the dark, Riddick was getting his ass kicked by this guy, she waited for the perfect opportunity to go in for the kill. Lord Marshal drug Riddick back up to where they had been standing, Riddick on his knees, he hadn't given Keira's position away yet, now the Lord Marshal's back was turned, Keira moved quickly and silently when the Lord Marshal had started to pull Riddick's soul out of his body, Keira was coming down, straight down on the lord, he turned at the last minute, but Keira had expected that so she flipped and swung the heavy weapon, striking him across the chest, good and deep but not fatal, she avoided his attempt to slap her and send her flying into the spikes that were some sort of decorations. She threw the weapon away, it was too heavy and not fast, and went for her shivs, she had a go at him while Riddick was mustering up strength. When they had danced around the room and came back to where they had almost started Keira had some bruises and stab wounds, but nothing fatal and the stars aligned for them, the other soldier Commander Vaako struck Lord Marshal behind the knee caps, sending him to the floor, but before he had a chance to go down he slapped Keira away, causing her to fly back into the spiked decoration, Riddick watched as it happened, he bit his lip from roaring out, he held his rage under control but let it out enough to push himself up and taking the chance of burying the shiv, right down to the handle into the Lord Marshal's skull, snapping the handle off so the blade couldn't be pulled back out, he smelt the holy half dead lord and knew he wasn't coming back from that one and ran to Keira who was now on the floor and had managed to roll herself over, he grabbed her up,

"Marius, front door now," Riddick speaking into his watch, Keira had bought him the same watch that she had when she bought hers, he ran with Keira in his arms, the converts moved aside for their new Lord Marshal in waves. Marius was waiting with the door open, Riddick jumped the gap between the ships and landed with his knee bent, he got up and ran her to med bay.


	13. Emotions from the big guy and Keira

Quickly he stripped her down as the arms prepared to work on her,

"Are you with me Keira?" Riddick growled, slowly she opened her eyes, she stared him down with her mercury silver glowing eyes.

"I was always with you," Keira smirked, it stung causing Riddick to wince from the pain in his chest to know that she would follow him to the ends of the universe if given the chance, knowing that he put her through hell worrying about him like she had, she was reaching up to his shaved face but her arm fell limp. Riddick growled,

"Marius!" Riddick roared,

"Give her mouth to mouth, keep her heart circulating the blood, it takes a little longer to fix things like this," Marius explained. Riddick gave her mouth to mouth, then pumped her chest, he was scared. For once the big nad dangerous conman was scared shitless,

"Damn it… Keira!" Riddick bellowed, he gave her mouth to mouth again and pumped her chest harder but not hard enough to break her.

"Its fixed, at least the insides are, just touching up on some skin tissue," Marius seriously.

"Damn it Jack, come back to me," Riddick feeling a loud vibration behind them. He focused on Keira instead of what was going on, Keira finally jerked up, gasping for air and coughing, Riddick held her down.

"Gotta let them work, I lost ya for a minute there kid," Riddick's eyes shining with tears. He wiped away her blood from her mouth, she had laid back down,

"So what was with the fireworks, kid," Riddick asked, Keira smirked,

"What's with the waterworks?" Keira closing her eyes,

"Don't do that, you keep those eyes open," Riddick growled,

"Its bright," Keira grumbled, he placed his goggles on her, he closed his eyes,

"Gonna answer my question?" Riddick asked,

"Not till you answer mine first," Keira smiling, he knew she knew he was wrapped tightly around that little finger of hers,

"Thought I lost ya just when I finally got ya back, I wasn't lying when I said I missed ya kid," Riddick mumbled out.

"Was that so hard, to show emotion, to tell someone how much they meant to you when you were gone?" Keira asked,

"You should know by now kid I am not a gushy type of guy, I'm the guy that kids need to be safely locked behind doors with their parents protecting them type," Riddick explained.

"Is it so hard for you to call me by my name, I have a name you know, or did you forget it?" Keira giving him shit, he smirked,

"I liked Jack better, but the woman you have become, is a bigger spitfire than the little kid I used to know, now answer my question," Riddick deeply,

"I just planted a couple of explosives so the rest of the necros would disappear, I'm sure there are more far scarier things out there than them," Keira explained. Riddick laughed,

"You do catch on quick don't you?" Riddick, it never failed as of recently the new and smart things Keira came up with out of the top of her head and she surprised him at every turn.

"You know you might just be useful to have around out here," Riddick messing with her. The machines finished their job, Keira punched Riddick in the arm,

"Not nice to pick on the little guy while he's hurt," Keira pouted,

"Don't see a guy in here do you Marius?" Riddick smirked as he did a once over on her naked body,

"Definitely not guy parts," Marius smirked, Keira looked down,

"Christ Dick, cant you put something over me instead of ogling your eyes out till your nose bleeds?" Keira covering herself with her hands the best she could, Riddick touched his nose, and pulled his hand away, that's when reality set back in, he stomped off. Keira freaked out a little, he went to the bathroom and stripped down, it really irked him to have her blood on his hands, and he had to get it off. He threw himself in the shower and scrubbed until his skin was raw. He leaned forward on his hand that was holding him up,

"Don't know if this is a good idea kid, but I am not going to leave you again, cant do it again, not now when I know what hell you put yourself through the first time," Riddick mumble.

"Marius, he isn't going to dumb me off somewhere again is he?" Keira almost started to cry,

"No, I wont let him do that to you again, he wouldn't even think about it if he knows what's good for him, and he knows you are good for him," Marius smirked as he covered her with a throw. Riddick came out, a towel around his waist, he came back into the med bay,

"Going to get me comfortable in bed now?" Keira asked, he growled,

"Watch what you say Keira, you aren't a kid anymore and I am a starving animal, a male starving animal," Riddick picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

"You aren't thinking of dumping me off somewhere are you Riddick?" Keira whimpered out,

"No, I just got you back and seeing how much you put yourself through hell I wont do that to you again," Riddick strongly as he laid her on the bed and got out some comfortable clothing for her, he spotted a dress something that Imam's wife gave her no doubt, he grabbed it, he showed it to Keira,

"Don't get any fancy ideas," Keira laughed a little, she whimpered,

"I'll get you in it one way or another," Riddick thinking out loud. He walked back over and almost put her clothes on her, but he let out a possessive growl,

"Need to clean you up," Riddick walking away, a few minutes later he came back with a wash cloth and cleaned the blood from her skin.

"Promise you wont leave me again," Keira stated,

"Keira, I will not leave your side, you are stuck with me," Riddick staring her down, she nodded. After cleaning her off he put her clothes on her and started tucking her in,

"A little old for that don't you think?" Keira asked,

"And too old to have someone to sleep with you to keep the monsters away?" Riddick asked in return.

"Actually, yeah, I can keep them at bay, got them trained now," Keira smirked,

"Okay, night then," Riddick about to turn the lights out,

"Not too old for a best friend to cuddle up to that I haven't seen in years and who I thought was dead," Keira hurt. Riddick held onto the doorway, he turned his head, he would never get past the fact that he had put her through hell over him, he couldn't understand why she would want someone like him.

"Why did you do it?" Riddick asked,

"What? I didn't do anything…oh, you were family Riddick, I've never been afraid of you, I trusted you, I was pissed at you for a while for leaving, but it all comes down to it, I have only thought of one man being in my life and one I never wanted to live without him in my life," Keira softly. Riddick turned around, he had never heard anything come out of a woman's mouth that sounded so beautiful and hurt so much to make him feel guilty for running and keeping her safe.

"You have to be one screwed up kid or one crazy, gorgeous, and sexy smart woman," Riddick coming over to her,

"Which do you think I am?" Keira asked,

"The second one," Riddick made like he was thinking of how he should answer, Keira playfully slapped him,

"Get under these covers you big ape," Keira lifting the covers for him,

"Keira, I need clothes," Riddick explained,

"Second drawer down are some boxers," Keira seriously, Riddick stared at her and then walked over and opened the drawer, he pulled out a pair of black silky boxers,

"Not really my style, it will do for the time being," Riddick looking at the tag, it was his size,

"You planned to have me on this ship?" Riddick assumed,

"Actually more than planned, this was meant to be our ship once you let me ride with you," Keira shrugged.

"And you knew that because you wouldn't have built this model of ship," Riddick stated,

"And how would I know that you have always wanted this type of ship?" Keira asked,

"Because you have thought like me while I was away," Riddick smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you hang out enough with the big bad conman you start to turn to his survive instinct skills," Keira seriously. He smirked,

"That's my girl," Riddick throwing the boxers on and getting under the covers with her, he laid with his arm under his head and the other over his chest,

"Really, you haven't seen me in years and that's all you got for me?" Keira shocked,

"Get your sexy ass over here," Riddick gently pulling her closer to him, embracing her in his thick muscular arms where she had always felt safe,

"God, this is great, I've missed this so much, I've miss you so much, and your smell," Keira's eyes leaking,

"Don't gotta do that anymore Keira, not leaving you again," Riddick strongly. Keira nodded, she grabbed around his waist as if she was a little kid again and fell asleep quickly from all the blood loss.


	14. Love the way you talk

Morning came and she found herself wrapped up in his big muscular arms, she groaned when she tried to move around, he growled and pulled her closer,

"Where you thinking you going?" Riddick asked,

"Hmm, to pee?" Keira smirked,

"The bathroom isn't over there next to the wall," Riddick smelling of her hair.

"Oh, well maybe I had a cramp," Keira smirked as she sniffed his chest, he didn't smell like his sandalwood scent, she whimpered in disappointment,

"What's wrong?" Riddick confused,

"Your scent, you don't smell like you do," Keira explained.

"And you would know?" Riddick chuckled,

"Yeah, I couldn't never forget your scent, I used to sneak into your room when you had left and fall asleep to your sandalwood, sweat, and coppery smell," Keira frowning.

"Then I guess I need to kill some people and pick up some of my favorite soap for the shower," Riddick smirked,

"Its not funny," Keira slapping him for joking around about murdering people.

"Come on, you can watch me cook breakfast," Riddick explained, he got up and saw himself in boxers,

"I guess you wouldn't happen to have some pants my size just laying around or some underwear?" Riddick asked,

"Why would you need pants for making breakfast?" Keira smiling,

"Watch what you say kid, I haven't had any for a while now," Riddick purred,

"The boxers are in the second drawer down, and the clothes are in your closet there," Keira pointing to a door, the door slid open, he found a whole wardrobe of black tank tops and white tank tops and a couple of dressy clothes, and his cargo pants and a couple of pair of jeans.

"Keira, not trying to change my style are ya?" Riddick asked,

"Well, if you want to take me out, I want you to be dressy, not dressed up like you'll kill the waiter if he gets our order wrong," Keira seriously. Riddick chuckled of the image that she had put in his head of killing the waiter over getting their order of food wrong,

"Only if I found out he poisoned the food, then I would kill him and the kitchen staff," Riddick smirked,

"I'm serious, I have always loved your style of dressing all badass but I want to be treated like a woman at times as well," Keira seriously. Riddick smirked,

"Stop thinking like that," Keira slapping him playfully,

"How do you know what I was thinking, can you suddenly read minds now?" Riddick asked.

"That look just said it all," Keira smirked, he threw on a pair of pants,

"Don't need a shirt to fix breakfast," Keira seriously,

"So you want some eye candy with your breakfast?" Riddick chuckled as she turned her head and blushed. He came over and grabbed her up gently,

"Come on sexy, you aren't getting all shy around me now are ya?" Riddick staring in her eyes,

"A little, I haven't seen you in years, the last time I saw you I was a kid, and we used to wrestle and I crawled into your bed because of the monsters," Keira softly.

"I didn't mind the company, I haven't changed Keira, I am still the big bad Riddick you used to hang with, you're the one who grew up on me and became sexy," Riddick smirked, he loved giving her shit, but she could give it back just as good or maybe even better,

"You really think I am gorgeous and sexy?" Keira asked shyly,

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," Riddick going to the galley and sitting her on the couch, Riddick started his way around the galley,

"She needs something easy on her stomach like soup," Marius explained,

"Alright, got it, thanks," Riddick annoyed that Marius was just a voice,

"Hey, um Riddick, I've been doing some thinking, maybe we can go back and help salvage some of New Mecca before we move onto bigger and better things hmm?" Keira asked.

"Keira…" Riddick growling,

"No Riddick, I know its not your mess to clean up but I've got money, enough to build some of it back, and I owe Imam this, I owe everyone who weren't so lucky to escape from those monster, but I don't want you to leave me again," Keira mumbled,

"You know me all too well Keira, you know mercs will come, I'll always have mercs on my ass," Riddick strongly.

"We can fight them on New Mecca just as easily as we can in a ship, don't have to run every time, maybe we could build us a place at the end of town and when we get tired of staying in one spot for too long we can grab Marius and jump planets, do whatever but we would always have a place to come back to," Keira explained.

"You ain't going to take no for an answer are you?" Riddick turning around and staring at her as he leaned against the counter top,

"I'll fight ya if I have to," Keira giving him a tired smile,

"That's my girl," Riddick coming over and brushing her hair from her face, she closed her eyes and purred, Riddick smirked,

"Did you miss me that much?" Riddick asked,

"Mmm, just that deep, demanding voice of yours and that sandalwood and sweat and copper smell" Keira opening her eyes and staring at him, she blushed,

"You like them sweaty huh?" Riddick chuckled,

"Never had anyone, just you and it shows you don't sit around on your ass all day, not afraid of hard work," Keira smirked.

"Compared to the lazy bums who get something for sitting on their fat asses all day?" Riddick assumed,

"And the immature brats," Keira seriously. Riddick's pride was shining through, he knew she had always had a crush on him, it wasn't real obvious but he picked up on it, the buzzer buzzed alerting the food was done and he got up and went to get the bowl and sat it aside to cool, he came back and sat down, Keira's feet stretched across the couch,

"Besides I haven't given Marius his gift yet, and its going to take a while to do and I'll need a stable place to do it as well," Keira trying to finish their earlier conversation,

"I've got everything I need Keira, I have all the intelligence you could possibly give me, and I have you," Marius grateful.

"There's a couple of things I'd like to give you though, if you'll have them," Keira seriously.

"I am grateful for anything you want to give me, coming from you it would be at an advantage point," Marius a bit excited for whatever she had in mind for him.

"Good because I am not taking no for answer," Keira smirked, they had been on their way back to New Mecca since they left the necro ship, she finally ate her soup and a couple hours later she was yawning,

"You know I've missed this, messing with you, you used to be my big brother back then," Keira mumbled.

"And now?" Riddick asked,

"I don't know, I am older and of age, when I said that stuff I meant it, there has been no other guys, I couldn't trust them, that and after I beat up the bully in New Mecca for picking on one of my friends the boys always got intimidated by me and the only guy that wasn't I became friends with and he and the girl I saved from the bully are now engaged and pregnant, so I have never had a relationship, don't know much about them I was always nervous of ever even starting one because of…" Keira being interrupted,

"Hey, you put him where he belonged, but Keira you are stuck with me until we grow old and rot away, its up to you if you want to have a relationship with me, I for one would like to try it out, never had one myself, always been fuck them and leave them kind of thing, Keira, I want you in my life but I don't want to get you killed, you know I would never lay a hand on you don't you?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah, I do know that, but you cant get rid of me that easily either, you're stuck with me as well," Keira smirked,

"For Christ's sake kiss already," Marius annoyed, Riddick sat up and leaned over, Keira could feel the heat in her face, she shyly glanced at him, he brushed away a lock of hair and slowly moved to cup her cheek, she took a shaky breathe and her tongue darted out to lick her lips, he gently brushed his lips across hers. It felt like a flame, warmth and cinnamon, she tasted so good. Slowly Keira kissed him back, nervously, afraid she was doing it wrong, slowly her hand came up to his cheek to caress it as they kissed. Riddick slowly pulled away,

"Mmm, a nice mixture, spicy," Riddick licking his lips to savor the taste.

"Then why did you pull away, did I do it wrong?" Keira asked,

"Uh, no, I just don't have that kind of self control," Riddick mumbled. Keira noticed the bulge in his pants,

"Oh, so I tasted that good huh?" Keira smirked.

"Yeah, Keira I know you aren't experienced, and that's why I want to take this slow, I am not that bastard that did that to you when you were a kid, I'm not that kind of guy, I don't rape women, but I want you, and I want to be the only guy you have in your life, I don't want to ever leave you or lose you," Riddick deeply.

"I love you Riddick, I know you wanted me to be smart and grow up realizing you were a bad thing that I needed to stay away from, but you know what, I am smart, but I still missed you and it broke my heart to hear you had died but I also see something in you that probably no one else sees except for maybe Imam," Keira seriously.

"What would that be?" Riddick asked,

"That if you love someone so much you'd keep running the rest of your life if I didn't stop you, just so you can protect me, you love me very deeply but what you don't get is that you don't have to run anymore to keep me safe, I have always felt the safest in your arms, and you had proven you can protect me from dangerous thing and to get me out of trouble when I step in it," Keira explained. Riddick couldn't help it, she talked so good, here was the one person he could actually be himself with, he could be Riddick with, who knew him and actually started thinking like him, he couldn't help but crash his lips against hers, she kissed him back slowly and softly to try and calm him down, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers,

"I'm sorry, you, you talk so good about me, no one has ever cared as much as you have, everyone has always been intimidated by me and I thought it was always better that way, and now I need a cold shower," Riddick mumbled as he kissed her forehead and was out the door in a flash,

"Wow, he really is amazing," Keira touching her bruising lips. She silently savored his taste, kind of a dark chocolate cherry type, and she caught herself purring again.


	15. The blood runs thick

"You know I think its time someone got laid," Marius in a serious tone, Keira held back the comment she would have said would have really screwed up their friendship.

_~Not like he would know what sex felt like anyway.~ _Keira thought,

_~Maybe I do need to get laid or maybe a back massage to work out years of stress.~ _Keira thought. Meanwhile Riddick was in the shower, he had decided to take care of his problem with his own hand and own made up images of Keira.

"Christ!" Riddick deeply growled out as he sprayed his seed everywhere in the shower. He cleaned his mess up and got out,

"What's this kid doing to me?" Riddick feeling like putty in her hands. He thought long about what Keira had said about going and cleaning up the mess that the necros had made, he did want Keira, and that house she had talked about having at the end of town, it wasn't a bad thought if it meant sharing it with her. She already had a great job, but what could he do? He wasn't about to let her be the only one who brought in money, he wasn't going to be the wife and stay home and take care of the house while she was bringing in the dough, he was the one with the brass balls. He decided after an hour and a half still in the bathroom leaning against the bathroom sink that he would stick around in New Mecca long enough to fix what was broken but they were all going to bunk down in ships, Keira had plenty if they hadn't been destroyed to house everyone that she had managed to get off that planet, they would need more supplies of food even though Keira was stocked full. Also, depending on they damage of New Mecca they would have to get supplies to build it back.

"Hey did you fall unconscious in there? You know I wont bite, too hard anyway if that's what you are worried about," Keira shouted. He chuckled,

"I like it rough," Riddick fired back. He finally got out and walked to the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Riddick leaning against the pilot's chair,

"Just contacting the others, letting them know we're safe," Keira explained,

"Keira, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, good to see you both made it out alive," Frank happy.

"Hey Franky, yeah, it was touch and go for a minute there, we're heading over to New Mecca now, just to see what kind of damage they did, hoping that its salvageable, I'll let you know when we get there," Keira seriously.

"Well wait, you did get them all, right?" Frank asked.

"Blew the ship to hell and back," Keira explained

"What about the leader?" Frank asked.

"We killed the bastard, enough said," Riddick growled.

"My my, don't you clean up nicely," Frank chuckled,

"Watch who you're talking to or I wont help you rebuild your precious town," Riddick's eyes gleaming with deadly intent. Keira gasped,

"Really, you mean it?" Keira turning around, he smirked,

"You made a point, I can fight mercs anywhere so I figured we would stay for a while, maybe start working on that house you wanted to build at the end of town," Riddick seriously.

"Christ, Riddick do you know how much I love you?" Keira jumping up and planting kisses all over his shiny bald head and all over his face.

"I love you too Keira," Riddick catching her cheeks in his big hands and kissing her lips.

"Whoa, I clearly missed all that, you guys are going to help build back New Mecca?" Frank stunned,

"It's Keira's plan, but everyone has got to do their share," Riddick explained.

"What about mercs?" Frank asked,

"Figured that the people wouldn't rat me out if they want an extra pair of hands helping build back what they lost," Riddick shrugged,

"Sounds like a fair trade, what do you guys think?" Frank turning around to asked the rest,

"It's fair, you have our word Mr. Riddick, no one will even know your face if a merc comes passing by," Imam speaking for everyone else who were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"All of you will help build the businesses back first, that's going to keep food on the plates then the houses, until then everyone stays bunked on ships in case of trouble," Riddick ordered. Everyone agreed, it seemed like he was the new major of New Mecca, he didn't know yet about trusting them.

* * *

><p><strong>New Mecca<strong>

It was one in the morning,

"Hey, you two love birds may want to check this out," Marius seriously. Riddick had decided to sleep in the pilot's chair and he had Keira wrapped in a blanket laying on his chest in the reclined chair, he had slept like a baby till he was rudely awaken. He looked at the screen as he held Keira who had been half awake and had yet to open her shined eyes, but when she did she stood stalk still, as if a breeze would blow her down, it had still been smoldering from the fires,

"My god," Keira clinching her fists,

"God damn bastards," Keira not really seeing any signs of life on the planet. Finally they landed and got out, she looked toward the business Frank had put his life savings into, it looked unharmed but she figured that was just the outside, she had yet to see the inside. The docking station was trashed, so was the rest of the homes and businesses, she heard a whimper, it wasn't human though, more like a dying animal, she focused on the whimpering of where it was coming from.

"Keira, this…" Riddick started,

"Shut up a minute," Keira ordered. He raised a brow, his member got hard, she of all people ordering him around, it was getting him hot. She heard the whimper again, Riddick heard it this time, but before he knew it she took off toward a nearby alley.

"Keira!" Riddick running after her, she should know not to go in dark allies. Riddick found her crawling over and under ruins to get to a scared dying puppy who was trapped. He sighed, just like the Furyans, just like him being in the dumpster, someone had to have found him, just like Keira found this trapped puppy. She had the puppy in her arms and heard the shifting of the ruins, she started running out before Riddick ever screamed out at her, she didn't dare look up, she just ran up and over and under making it out just in time. Riddick held her, she held the black dying puppy, he had seen the dead in the street and smelt the blood covering the town, but she hadn't even noticed or she wouldn't have even reacted to the puppy whimper,

"He's hurt, I need to get him checked out," Keira moving back to the ship. He just agreed with her, she shouldn't see what he had just seen, she got the puppy to the med bay and Marius worked on him. It was different than a human but he managed to save the dying pup. The pup was still out after two hours,

"What the hell were you thinking?" Riddick growled.

"It wasn't human, it was an animal, I knew that before I took off running, you worry too much," Keira slapping his chest,

"I worry about you staying alive," Riddick sternly,

"I can take care of myself," Keira threw out,

"Like back there on the necro ship? Yeah, I saw you die Keira!" Riddick bit out.

"Tell me Keira, how's that stomach feeling?" Riddick raising a brow, she stopped to notice the burning and the soreness, Riddick sat her in the pilot's chair before she fell.

"You've gotta stay here and take care of yourself, can't be having your ass in trouble just when we haven't really gotten to figure out each other, you sit, I'm going to check out the rest of the place," Riddick giving her a peck on the lips.

"You check in with that com and tell me anything you find," Keira strongly,

"You keep this ship locked till I get back," Riddick ordered. She nodded as he left, she stared at the town, it brought tears to her eyes, she knew no one in the city could make it out alive unless they had reached the safe underground places, maybe not even then, those necros had technology that their eyes picked up in the dark. Meanwhile Riddick avoided stepping on the bodies in his way, women, men, children, even babies were lying there in the streets that were soaked and stained with their blood, the structures were half standing, would it do them any good to actually start over here with such blood staining the town? Like a curse upon the rest of the people who dared came back to their homes, he would have to clean the streets himself to avoid having any survivors killing themselves of survivor's guilt. He didn't fight the monsters just to have the survivors themselves turn in on themselves and commit suicide just because they had survived.

"Hey Keira, I'll have to clean the streets before any of them come back, blood runs thick in the streets," Riddick speaking into the watch.

"I think…" Keira being interrupted,

"This isn't a discussion," Riddick growled. She was silent, he never was mean like that, it really must have been bad, even for him. Keira cried into her hands which didn't help her fresh scar that was still sore.

"You're pup is awake," Marius softly, he had the pup in his arms, she smiled a little,

"Hi little guy, I guess you have strong instincts huh, don't know what to call ya, but it will be a strong name, come here you," Keira gently getting the pup in her arms. She curled up in the pilot's chair and pulled the blanket up, she fell asleep crying. When Riddick came back in he was covered in dirt, blood, and sand. He didn't want her to have to see the mess either and went to check on her. He made his way to the cockpit and heard growling, he smirked,

"You'll make a fine watch dog," Riddick checking out the dog's rather large feet.

"Riddick?" Keira smelling blood, sweat, and dirt,

"Yeah, just go back to sleep babe, gotta clean up, still a lot of bodies out there," Riddick seriously.

"Shouldn't matter to you, you've killed before," Keira explained,

"Never killed women, children, or babies Keira, and I've only killed to survive," Riddick growled, he was pissed and hurt,

"Wait, come here, I didn't mean it like that," Keira hugging him.

"Keira, most blood on my hands are those who deserved it, those people out there, some may have deserved it but not all of them, not you, not the innocent who were trying to do something with their lives," Riddick strongly. Keira let him go,

"Go clean up then we'll eat and go to bed, need to rest up if we are going to clean the streets up," Keira explained.

"You are staying on this ship, I don't want you in those streets," Riddick seriously.

"I'm a big girl Riddick, I can handle it, I owe it to them," Keira softly,

"I don't want you in those streets until it is cleaned up," Riddick growled.

"Alright I promise," Keira replied quickly, she had seen the look in his eyes, something had broke something inside of him, something that had even shocked the shit out of him. Then she remembered the dream of the graveyard and the Furyan warrior woman, the mass of decrepit graves, all of the Furyans had been slaughtered by one army, the Necromongers and they had hit this place, it had happened all over again and Riddick had seen the blood in the streets this time. She petted her pup, she wanted to help him clean the streets up, but he chose to burden himself with the horror and to protect her from such a scene even if they had both dealt with the monster who had done it.


	16. Dreams and Harsh reality

Riddick came out of the shower. He dried off, and stood there staring at the glow on his chest, a forever reminder he had been a survivor, he didn't remember very much of how he survived but he had, Keira had survived as well. He knew he had to sleep alone, he was one pissed off Riddick, even if he had gotten the monsters who had been the ones who created devastation in their wake. Keira came back to the bathroom, she knocked,

"Riddick, are you okay?" Keira asked. The door slid open, he walked out,

"Finally realized that revenge don't mean shit, our kind still were slaughtered for nothing, they didn't have to die, not for me, they were all killed because it was my screwed up destiny to end that bastard's life," Riddick pissed, Keira put her hand on his chest,"It was my destiny as well Riddick, I am a Furyan as well, did you not see the mark on my chest?" Keira showing him, he stared at it,

"How could it be possible?" Riddick confused,

"I don't know, all I do know about the people who I thought were my parents, they were foster parents," Keira mumbled.

"You did a search?" Riddick assumed, she nodded,

"After I found out I was a Furyan I had to check, just to be sure, that I …that I didn't kill my biological father," Keira leaning against him.

"Keira, you had to do it, you did it to survive, don't ever shed tears over that bastard," Riddick raising her chin to look her in the eye,

"Its just I was so scared that I had killed the only man who could have told me who we are, what kind of people we are, we don't have any information on Furyans, all we know is what that woman told us in our dreams, that's all," Keira explained.

"If that bastard had been your real father, you wouldn't have gotten information from him, we'll find answers, we'll search for them," Riddick hugging her.

"You don't have to burden yourself with cleaning the streets, let me help," Keira seriously.

"Keira, you remember seeing all those graves of the Furyans in your dream?" Riddick asked,

"Yeah," Keira softly.

"New Mecca's streets are soaked in innocent blood and dead bodies of not just men but women, children, even babies, I don't want you to be haunted by that, I will finish tomorrow, then you can contact Frank and we can let Imam do what he does for the fallen, I haven't found any survivors yet," Riddick moving her out of the way in need of fresh clothes. Keira saw the change in him and wondered if he had felt guilty for the things he had done in his life. Something was surely haunting him, could it really just have been the deaths of their people looming over him and if it was, would be let it haunt him for the rest of his life? Keira found him in her room, changing,

"Riddick, you have me, we are the same, it's as much as my fault as it is yours, you were a baby who was found in a trash bin with your cord wrapped around your neck, you couldn't have stopped it, it happened when you were just born, but someone found you, and you did kill the monster who killed our kind mercilessly, so our people didn't die in vain, they died so that many more could be saved from those monsters," Keira seriously. Riddick slammed his hand into the wall,

"Damn it Keira don't try to justify the death of our people with bullshit! You may have been able to save some of New Mecca but half the town are out there in the street dead because we didn't stop the necros! I don't see that as saving other from those monsters!" Riddick bellowed.

"I know that Riddick but did you know the necros were going to hit? Did you even know you are the Furyan male who contained the power to kill them before all this happened, I sure as hell didn't! If I did I would have stayed and fought because as Furyan's it was our fight, we owed that to our kind who died and further note, stop drowning yourself in self pity for something you couldn't have prevented, we don't even know if our people were truly innocent, we may have been the ones to provoke them to fight us, and if you don't pull your god damn head out of your god damn ass and stop blaming yourself for something you could not have prevented from happening twice you aren't going to be much help in finding answers, you'll lose me and yourself to your own self pity!" Keira telling him off, she ran to the cockpit and locked the door and sat in her pilot's chair and cried. She hated screaming at him like that but he was terrifying the shit out of her, she didn't want him to feel guilty for being born and he was blaming himself for all of it, if it was his fault that their people had died then it was hers as well because it was clearly stated in her dream that she would help kill those monsters with the help of a male Furyan who had been Riddick, it was their destiny. She had curled up in the pilot's chair with her blanket and her pup and cried herself to sleep. Riddick sat on Keira's bed, thinking about the outburst, Keira had screamed at him and for the first time in a long time he had smelt her fear, it wasn't because she feared his reaction of his rage, but because she was afraid of losing him again, this time he would be responsible for it because it was his self pity, she was a Furyan too and it had been their destiny that had created these dead bodies.

_~Snap out of this, you're scaring the kid, find the answers to all of this then bury it. I wont leave the kid again, she is right, we are in this together and she needs you just as much as we need her, cant put her through hell again, I wont!~ _his beast demanded. Riddick laid down on the bed and fell asleep, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

Even though Riddick was asleep it didn't mean he slept peacefully, dreams plagued him;

_He was seeing a man killing a woman after killing the nurses who were in the room with her, she had shined eyes, blond curly long hair, then the man turned to the crying infant who had yet to be cut free from its mother, the man pulled on the cord roughly and wrapped it around the baby's neck. The man then walked out and found a dumpster and threw the baby in after it had stopped crying, thinking it was dead. He didn't know how long the baby had been in the dumpster for, but he saw a young couple, they were searching everywhere for something, the young man found the dumpster, Riddick could tell he was shaking, afraid to look and find a gruesome scene, but he chanced looking in the dumpster. Slowly and carefully the man pulled the baby out, he unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck, _

"_Oh my god, who could have done this? Is he alive?" the woman crying, _

"_He's got a little color… he's barely breathing, come on, we have to hurry, we cant risk staying much longer here," the man strongly as they carried the baby away wrapped in the man's jacket. The scene flashed to the same man and woman, the baby had grown a little, maybe six months old, he was healthy, and being well taken care of. _

"_Do you think its alright to land yet?" the woman asked, _

"_I don't know yet, have you decided a name for the baby?" the man seeming tired and worried, _

"_He needs a strong one, he is the only living Furyan left besides us, at least that we know of," the woman softly. _

"_Do you think we can keep him? He might stand a better chance of being hidden in an orphanage, if whatever is hunting us down finds us then he is as good as dead," the woman's voice cracking. _

"_Are you willing to give him up after what happened to him? He is better off with his own kind, us, if we drop him in an orphanage they will find out that he isn't like them, we protect our people, it would be an honor to have him as my son, our son, and maybe one day we can have another, for him as a playmate, someone for him to love, and to protect," the man appeared to be thinking. _

"_Conor, name him Conor James O'Bryan," the man smirked, _

"_I like it but why Conor?" the woman asked,_

"_Is it not an honor to be blessed with a baby who had the courage to hold onto his life after being thrown away with his cord wrapped around his neck? I just substituted the H with a C and his middle name my name for I am his father and we will carry on the tradition of our kind," the man explained. _

"_It is an honor, maybe one day he will remember the monsters who did this so he can stand against them and do what they have done to our race, only then can any of us find peace," the woman crying and humming. _

Riddick had slept with his shiv and had apparently woke Keira with his reactions in his sleep,

"Riddick, Riddick, wake up," Keira whimpering, he jerked awake and had charged her, he had her pinned to the wall with his shiv against her throat,

"Riddick I'm not the monsters!" Keira choked out. His eyes locked onto hers,

"You're Furyan, Keira, shit," Riddick dropping the shiv and hugging her.

"Riddick, its okay, I'm here," Keira hugging him back,

"Tell me what happened?" Keira asked, she got him to sit in the floor. She rubbed his arm,

"I was the baby in the trash bim, bastard killed everyone, my mother never got to hold me, I was thrown away, a young couple found me, took me off world, adopted me, gave me the name Conor James O'Bryan, they were the only living survivors besides me," Riddick mumbled. Keira stared at him, he waited for her to react to that information,

"That means…mom, and my…dad, they are still alive?" Keira whispered.

"It's the only thing that would make sense unless there are other Furyans who managed to escape," Riddick trying to control his heart rate.

"Come on, lets try to get some more sleep, this shit will drive us crazy if we let it," Keira mumbled, she didn't want to think about that new information, she didn't have the answers to where they could be at or if they were still alive. Riddick let her lead him to the bed. He protested her sleeping with him,

"I don't want to risk hurting you again," Riddick bit out,

"Riddick, you need me just as much as I need you, you wont hurt me, lay down," Keira crawling in first, he laid down with her, the pup on her other side, she cuddled up next to Riddick, holding on tightly, afraid to lose him to himself and she began to hum a familiar hum that he had heard the woman in his dream hum to herself to calm herself down and the baby. Riddick held her close, Keira had been right, he needed her as much as she needed him in this hard reality.

"The woman hummed that same hum to me to calm me down in my dream," Riddick falling asleep. Keira closed her eyes she hadn't really wanted to believe that it was her parents that had found him, but now the harshness of reality had hit, and she cried herself to sleep.


	17. Survivors

When morning came Keira felt a large hand in her hair, slowly she looked up at him

"Hi," Keira groggly,

"Guess we got more than we bargained for last night," Riddick grumbled,

"Yeah, but you got answers, how you survived, my parents saved you," Keira explained.

"Yeah, they talked about having another baby for me to love and to protect," Riddick getting up.

"And you did well and you love me really well, guess my family loved you well too, I'm glad it was my parents that saved you, at least they got to love one of us," Keira mumbled.

"Keira, your parents did love you or they wouldn't have had talked like they did when they were thinking about having you," Riddick pulling on some boots.

"Then why did I wind up with foster parents, why did you wind up the most dangerous wanted conman?" Keira shouted.

"Keira, calm down, I don't know why, maybe they got in some trouble, they would have left us in an orphanage, they had nothing else to do with us," Riddick seriously,

"So, they would have abandoned us?" Keira jumping to conclusions,

"They thought we would have a better chance at surviving," Riddick explained. He got up,

"Let me go with you, you can't handle all of this by yourself, I've already been out there in the street," Keira explained.

"I know you have but you weren't paying any attention to the street just the buildings and the pup, I need to do this Keira, it's my way of still protecting you, you just rest, you will need your strength to build back the buildings," Riddick holding her chin in his hand, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips and walked away. Keira watched him leave, she didn't want the horrible scene to eat at him either, but someone had to bury the victims. By lunch Riddick had buried the dead, he fell to his knees after putting the last stone on the last covered body, he hated the god that the holy man believed in, he couldn't understand how the holy man could believe in such a god that would let this happen, New Mecca had been the holy city. So why would God let devastation hit His own supposedly holy land? Or His own kind? Where was Imam's God now, where was He when he was strangled and thrown into a trash bin while the rest of his kind had been slaughtered? Would the holy man believe in his God now, now that his people had been slaughtered? Riddick finally got up and started walking back through town. When he got closer to the ship he heard something, Keira had been watching the town for any surprises and when she saw it she ran off the ship. Riddick had turned around, there were just a little handful of people, survivors. Keira jumped in front of Riddick,

"Keira is that you?" a woman asked,

"It's me Mrs. Jones, please no more bloodshed should be spilt on this planet, you can trust Riddick, he and I both killed the monsters who did this, we came back to rebuild your stores and homes if you will let us," Keira explained.

"He is a murderer, a thief, how can we trust him not to kill the rest of us in our sleep?" a man asked.

"He is with me, he is the one who buried the dead, he is not guilty for this, this…incident has changed him, give him the chance you gave me once," Keira crying. Everyone looked at each other and decided,

"Guess we could use another pair of hands, so how do we start? Where do we start?" another man asked.

"We start with the docking station and the rest of the businesses first, they will pull money in to fix the rest of this town," Riddick explained, all the survivors agreed.

"Come, we will feed you, I have enough room on my ship for all of you," Keira strongly. They followed at a safe distance behind Keira and Riddick.

* * *

><p><strong>Fixing New Mecca<strong>

Keira fixed everyone some soup, gave them some bread and meat for their guests,

"Did you guys really kill those monsters?" a little child asked Keira.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, we got every one of those monsters," Keira getting level with the child,

"Why do you wear those goggles for?" the child asked.

"Because the light hurts my eyes now, don't you worry, Riddick and I won't let any more monsters hurt you," Keira smiling, she went on giving out soup, bread, and meat. Riddick stood by the doorway in the galley, he found he was making some of the survivors really nervous. Keira came over with some soup,

"Come on, sit down, they have to get to know you somehow," Keira strongly.

"They don't want to know me, they are going to use me to help build back their homes and turn me over to the first merc who comes calling," Riddick whispered as he eyed the survivors.

"Riddick, please, you're tired, we all are, come eat," Keira pulling him to the couch. She gave him the meat, bread, and soup, she then went to get her own food. The child who was talking to Keira came over,

"Mr. Riddick, you won't hurt me, will you?" the child asked,

"No kid, I don't hurt women or children, but sometimes you have to fight in this world, not everyone out there are nice, sometimes some monsters come after ya, and it's either you or them," Riddick explained.

"So you have fought monsters your whole life? Did you save Keira from monsters?" the child asked,

"Yeah, twice now, you remind me of her when she was younger, she was just a kid when I killed the monsters that were after her, listen why don't you go eat," Riddick suggests,

"One more thing, I wanna see your eyes," the child smiling. Riddick smirked, Keira was coming over, and he pulled his goggles off and opened his eyes a little.

"They are so pretty, where can I get eyes like that?" the child asked,

"We are special kind of people," Keira jumped in to answer,

"So you were born with them?" the child asked.

"Yeah but I just recently got mine, your mommy is looking for you, you should go eat your soup," Keira smiling,

"Okay, nice meeting you Mr. Riddick," the child going back over to their parents.

"Cute kid," Riddick smirked and ate his food,

"Yeah, that's Taylor, she's not scared of you, remind you of someone?" Keira smirked,

"I never forget a cute kid," Riddick strongly.

"You think of me often?" Keira smirked,

"Yep, even found myself crying one night hoping you wouldn't have done something stupid when you heard the news," Riddick explained.

"Dying would have been far too easy, and I am too much of a fighter to die so easily, I fought to keep living just hoping one day you'd come back," Keira shoving a piece of bread in her mouth. After dinner Riddick tried grouping the people together,

"Who knows how to build houses or can hammer nails in?" Riddick asked, a couple of people raised their hands, he then told them that they were to teach the others how to do it as well.

"First we'll take the broken pieces, see if they are salvageable, if not maybe we can trade the broken pieces in on other planets, we need supplies, so Keira can show you to a room for the night, we will be going to Signo for supplies tonight, when morning comes we get supplies and head back, get some sleep, a rough road ahead," Riddick explained. Keira showed them sleeping quarters,

"If you need anything call on Marius," Keira explained.

"I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere," Marius's voice rang out. They all looked around,

"He's an AI, he can't harm you," Keira smirked. Everyone went to their rooms, they took turns with the hot water. Keira had given up her room since there had been 16 people and not enough rooms already. She let the dishes soak, she whimpered,

"Hey gorgeous, you seem tired," Riddick coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, she purred a little,

"Just thinking and yeah I am beat, the beds are all taken," Keira softly.

"Good, like sleeping with you in your favorite place anyway," Riddick whispered in her ear.

"I like sleeping in your arms either way," Keira leaning back against him,

"Come on, got to go to Signo," Riddick picking her up. She snuggled up close to his neck, dried blood and sweat scent all that was missing was the sandalwood. She sighed, she was half asleep by the time they got to the cockpit.

"Gotta contact Frank, tell him he can meet us in Signo for some supplies," Keira mumbled out.

"I'm capable of doing it babe, you just sleep," Riddick watching the pup jump up into the co-pilot's chair. Keira snuggled deeper into Riddick as if she were a kid again. Riddick smirked, he moved the ship out of port and directed to Signo. He contacted Frank,

"Hey Blake, Keira done passed out on ya?" Frank using Riddick's fake name.

"Hey Franky, yeah it's been a rough couple days lately, got a gift for Imam though, actually 15 to be exact, need ya to head to Signo, be there in the morning, need supplies," Riddick explained.

"Wow, 15 that's more than he expected, how's my shop?" Frank frowning,

"Not too shabby really, didn't go inside but the ships are doing just fine," Riddick explained,

"Alright, well I'll tell Imam and you guys be safe," Frank ending the communication. Ridick gazed down at the fallen angel in his lap for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Signo<strong>

"Hey Marius, we locked up nice and tight?" Riddick asked,

"Always am, goodnight Blake," Marius responded,

"Do me a favor, lock up the cockpit, don't want anyone coming and going," Riddick explained.

"Not even yourself?" Marius asked,

"Not even me," Riddick reclining the chair, getting Keira more comfortable in his arms and bringing the blanket over them,

"Sweet dreams princess," Riddick kissing her forehead and falling asleep.


End file.
